


A Monster Can Change

by MidnightKari



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A bit of Lotor Whump, Also Lotor Has Emotional Ears, Gen, Get that out of here, Haggar is a sweetheart, Headcanon is created by me, I write every chapter at like 1am to 3am, I'm sorry ;u;, Im making it happen, Kinda, Lotor has Altean markings, Lotor just needs happiness, Made it during the start of Season 4, Original Characters are literally just names of alteans, Past Child Abuse, Please like my t r a s h, Season 5 debunked it but im here for a reason, Story of Lotor being a White Paladin, The chapters get longer as we go btw, The white lion is Lotor's new dad, White Paladin Lotor, You'll see what I mean c:, Zarkon is a bad parent, everything is lowkey, i worked really hard on it, is this ooc?, my gift to you, no ships, there's an actual plot, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightKari/pseuds/MidnightKari
Summary: He would of never expected to be thrusted into this new life.A suit of armor unbefitting of who he is-- no, who he used to be. How did this ever happen to someone like him? Originally untrusted by the others, and now here he is.His life has changed more than just drastically.





	1. Chapter 1

Paladins, is what they are, protecting the universe is what their job is. Saving lives is always a pleasure and making new friends is always a joy. But  _him_?  _He_ was not a joy to be face to face with. 

But they needed to be the least bit courteous, the Prince did save their teammates life after all, even if their teammate was a bit... stupid for doing it. But surely he felt guilty for doing it so no one spoke on it, they didn't want to make him feel worse after all.

The Paladins saw it fit to handcuff the ex-prince as soon as he set foot on their base grounds. They were courteous, but cautious. He was just their enemy after all and the princess was not taking any chances.

"I see you find it necessary to bind me. Though I hold no harmful intents." The ex-prince said as he stood on their bridge, and even that was being gracious.

"Quiet, Lotor." The princess spat out, "We're being kind enough to even  _let_ you on our ship." she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

Lotor stood there with a frown as he blinked slowly at her, clearly she didn't like him. Most obvious it was because of his heritage, before it was that he was their enemy threatening to kill them and bring Voltron to his father. Not like his father even cared for his existance anymore, he wanted Lotor dead.

"Yeah, i'm with Allura!" The blue--, no, red paladin said firmly. Lotor had to remember their names and their new positions. It was odd, he wore blue yet he piloted the red lion?

"Even as energetic as he is, i'd have to agree with, Lance." The green paladin adjusted her glasses on her face, "If we wanted we could of just declined your offer and left you in space to be hunted by Zarkon and his generals."

"Yes, but we can come to some sort of agreement here." The black paladin said as he placed his hands on his hips, "Lotor, you seem to have some invaluable information on the going-on's in the Galran Empire, i'd say that'd be a fair exchange for you staying on the ship." He proposed.

"What?! No way!" Lance said, "He could turn on us at any moment!" 

"Precisely, which is why he will be locked in the cell within the castle." Allura butted in.

"Princess--" Shiro said but was cut off by her glance.

"Shiro, Lotor was just our enemy, do you think i'd let him have full access to our base?" she raised an eyebrow and everyone fell in silent agreement.

"If that's what it will take for me to prove my loyalty." Lotor said after a few moments, breaking the silence of everyone staring at him.

"It will take more than just that." The green paladin said, adjusted her stance to that of her hands being on her hips.

"I agree.. uh, not to offend you, uh, Lotor." The yellow paladin murmured.

"It will also take your information not killing us or sabotaging us in order to gain our trust." Allura glared at him as she walked up to him.

Lotor smirked, "Do you truly think i'd sabotage you? I'm not even accepted by my own people anymore." he chuckled.

Allura kept her glare harsh as she folded her arms over her chest. "Your information will be the answer to that question." she smartly retorted.

Lotor raised an eyebrow, "I assure you my information will help you and your cause, fret not, princess." he carried his gaze across the entire team.

"I won't believe a word you say until proven other wise." Allura huffed, arms still crossed.

"Apologies for wanting to help your cause then." Lotor retorted, trying his damn hardest to not sneer, it would only hurt his cause.

"Your words mean nothing, they will not fix the actions of--" Allura hotly said, hands flying to her sides to become fists.

"What my people have done?" Lotor rolled his eyes, "Oh please, Allura! Be more open-minded! My people do not equal who _I_ am!" Lotor defended, voice rising some.

"Well forgive me for being on guard around the person whose heritage has killed my people!!" Allura shouted.

Lotor opened his mouth to say something back but Shiro stepped in between them. "Now now, you two." He said, looking at the both of them. Shiro turned his gaze to Allura, "Princess, i'm sure Lotor has solid reasons for wanting to be here, he was just exiled, his father wants his head on a wooden pike." the Paladin justified.

Allura's eyes were fierce but she said nothing and only turned her head away in a huff.

"I do agree with Shiro, what other reason would Lotor have to come to us? His former enemies, for help?" Pidge piped.

"To get Zarkon's favour back, that's what, Pidge!" Allura snapped as she turned around, making the green paladin fall silent.

Lotor clenched his hands within his binds, gaze averting to the ground. Why would he want to please his father now? But it was only understandable, he didn't expect them to accept them as soon as he stepped foot on their base. It would be too sudden and unrealistic, it would be foolish of him to think like that.

Allura frowned, "Take him to the dungeons. I do not want to see his face." she ordered and the Paladins bowed their heads, Coran looked over his shoulder but he didn't move when Allura sent him a look when he went back to typing on the holographic screens.

"Alright, let's go." Shiro ushered Lotor out of the Bridge, the other paladin's falling in step behind him. 

The trip itself was quiet, a bit awkward with Lotor being able to feel almost all of their eyes being burned into his skull as they walked.

No one tried to make small talk, nor did they make a sound as they walked, their footsteps quiet, as if they were all going to try and steal something from a Galra fleet. 

Lotor had the urge to scratch the back of his neck as his ears flicked nervously as he swallowed thickly, he still didn't expect any of them to accept him with open arms, but the least they could do was stop staring at him so intently, it was like he could feel their thoughts crawling on his back, loud in his ears.

This place was already driving him mad..

But it was better than being hunted and alone he guessed. He had no one to turn to anymore, not after being betrayed by his own generals, just because he had a price tag hanging above his head.. They had been with him through everything and this was how they repayed him?

Even if he wanted to go the route of being hunted he couldn't, his Generals knew him better than anyone, they knew his flight pattern and the places he would even think to hide before he himself knew. He was both astonished and disappointed in how much they knew but how much he was drawn back into a corner.

He hated not having any options, but then this presented itself, the perfect opening. Though he's not sure if he's regretting this or not..

"Here it is." Shiro announced, breaking the thick silence as a door slid open, revealing a walkway to a cell. 

Lotor looked at it for a long while, the blue lights a bit bright along with the utter brightness of it, it wasn't because of the lights, it was because of how clean and white it was. 

It was the complete opposite of a Galran cell.

He felt an elbow to his side and his eyes widened as his ears jumped to attention, his foot sliding back, but he slid back into the chest of someone else as he noticed the one who nudged him was the red paladin.

"Easy now, we're not going to attack you." Shiro said as if he was trying to calm a wild animal.

"But we don't know if you'll hurt us!" Lance hotly said and Lotor sent him a glare.

"Lance, now's not the time." Shiro sighed, making the younger click his tounge and look away.

Shiro led Lotor down the walkway and tapped at a keypad on the cell door, the blue almost transparent glass phased away and Lotor was ushered in, Shiro taking his handcuffs off and locking the cell.

"We'll keep you here until, Allura knows how to proceed." Shiro notified and Lotor nodded.

"Enjoy your stay, loser." Lance glared.

"Shut up, Lance, you're going to make him mad!" Pidge hissed, stomping on his foot, making the other wince.

"Let's go." Shiro shook his head and the paladins took their leave, the yellow and green paladin taking a second glance at Lotor as if he were a caged animal in a zoo before leaving.

Once gone Lotor sighed and sat down on the bench provided to him. He couldn't believe this was his only option. He ran his hand over his cheekbone, near his eye. He pulled his hand away a few moments later, noticing the purple specks coating his gloved fingertips.

He sighed. "Let's hope no one finds out, or i'll be in more turmoil than present." he closed his eyes, skin shifting back to cover the purple powder he had removed a few seconds prior.

This will be a long and bumpy ride..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, to answer any questions you have before commenting.  
> 1) Yes, Lotor wears powder [Where did he get it from? Uh, that doesn't matter, pretend Galran royalty uses it]  
> 2) Yes, I really did make this headcanon myself a long time ago, you can check out the art I made for Lotor on my instagram page; _kari.artie_
> 
> And yeah, any other questions you can comment them down below, suggestions are welcome as well as critics![Don't be mean though, please :')]  
> I also love praises c:


	2. Bondful Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being kept in isolation isn't fun, their trade of information for his place to stay seemed to build an odd bond, but one person seems to reach out to him and change his circumstances.

Three days.

Three long days it has been with him trapped in this cell, the bright white light of the room still blinding to him. The paladins would only visit him to recieve their information, Coran would simply come to give him his source of food and water.

Not like he really needed it to survive, the Galras can go months without eating or drinking, of course it's not the most  _pleasant_ experience, but it works out either way. Today, Lotor had sent the Paladins to go out and destroy a secret facility he was over when he was still in accepted within the Galran ranks. 

Unfortunately, the Paladins and he himself knew that once Zarkon found out about the downfalls of his troops he'd question it, he'd look into it, and the Paladins would no longer have a need for him, Zarkon would simply change everything beyond Lotor's knowledge.

Lotor knew it would come to this, but he didn't quite know when that would be, or what the Paladins will do to him..

Lotor had been sitting on the cot provided for him, resting his cheek on his fist, elbow on his thigh, he was lost in thought with how many possibilities there would be for the Paladins to get rid of him, he didn't even notice one approached his cell.

Lotor jumped to his feet once he saw who it was. He slipped on his usual mask, hoping the Paladin didn't notice.

"I brought you your breakfast." They said and punched in the keypad number on the cell door and it slid open, except the Paladin didn't just leave the food, instead they walked in and sat down on the floor, making Lotor stare down at them curiously.

"What? You don't want company?" They hummed.

"Why would you want to accompany me?" Lotor cautiously asked as he watched her prompt him to sit down.

"You seemed kinda lonely, so I decided to come and eat breakfast with you. Maybe have a conversation." She bit into some type of.. Altean fruit. 

"You're not here for information?" He asked as Pidge slid the tray of food over to him.

"Nah, Shiro's over that stuff, i'd rather come to you directly, i'm one of the people who believes you can change." She smiled some and Lotor's ears flattened against his head.

"What..?" She tilted her head.

"Nothing.. just.." he paused for a second, "I just find it interesting that you'd like to talk to me." he said after a short moment.

"Yeah, well, like I said; I believe you can change." she shrugged, "I mean, you didn't really  _do_ anything to make me hate you, you were exiled from your own kingdom and just came back, right? I can't blame you for all they've done, if you ask me." she tossed the fruit in her hand, "It's a bit racist."

Lotor looked at Pidge, eyes lighting up some, so this human believed in him? Well, it was comforting to have someone to talk to at least..

"So, tell me about yourself." she hummed, leaning her elbows on her crossed legs.

"Well, there's not much for me to.. talk about." he said shortly after.

"Tell me the basic facts, like.. how tall are you? Is it hard to brush you teeth with your fangs? Do you use, like, Galran make-up? Because your skin looks great.. Oh! And hair products! What type of hair products do you use?! I'm  _dying_ to know! Your hair is so silky looking!" she gushed.

Lotor blinked quickly as he stared at her, "Well, Paladin.. in human standards, I suppose I am.. five foot eight." he looked up as he thought about it, "It's not hard to brush my teeth, I just..manuver around the fangs, if you will. I uh, yes, I use a bit of powder to cover up.. blemishes." he said slowly, thinking over his answers.

"And I don't really use... hair.. products? Just water and simple Galran honey and flowers." he said, remembering what he used to use in his hair, "Most Galrans don't have hair, but fur, so they don't really.. wash it." he looked back to Pidge and saw her smiling widely

"So you only use honey, flowers, and water?! That sounds suuuper thick and weird, but I should try it!" she said quickly.

"Galran honey isn't.. thick?" Lotor said with a tilt of the head.

"Reeeally? Maaan, and here I thought if I found some honey I could use it.. aw well.." she muttered, "By the way, your breakfast is getting cold." she pointed out.

"Ah, yes, erm, thank you." He said, looking down to the tray of food. Or rather, it wasn't really food, just.. green goo place on a tray and made to look nice.

"Trust me; It tastes better than it looks. Hunk is a great cook." She said confidently

"Right..." Lotor said smoothly as he brought the spoon up to his mouth hesitantly. He ate the goo and it took him awhile to force himself to swallow it. It wasn't actually.. bad..

He had simply refused to eat because of the way the food looked, honestly.

"Pretty good, huh? I can tell from the way your ears flick." She commented.

"Oh, erm.." Lotor stilled his flicking ears.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you have expressive ears." She laughed and the two ate in silence after that, except for the small comments and questions Pidge had for Lotor, the ex-prince answering to the best of his abilities.

After that it became some sort of morning routine for Pidge to find her way to his cell and share breakfast together, she would butt in when Allura would try and start an argument with him or berate him like a child.

It felt nice to finally have someone on his side again..

Two days later Allura was the one who approached his cell, the other Paladins in tow. He had already had his helping of breakfast so why were they here? And all gathered and suited in Paladin armor like that.

"Lotor." Allura gritted out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Allura." He dryly stated.

"The Paladins have just arrived back from there mission, yet I still find no reason to trust you." Oh, so she was starting the conversation like that, huh?

"Every piece of infomation I have given you has proven correct." He smirked, the slit in his eyes glinting menacingly.

"Though that may be true, I still find no reason to trust you or any of your intentions." Allura grumbled. "Don't go thinking that just because the Paladins think otherwise that you've gained the trust of all." He scowled.

"Remember i'm the princess of this castle, you are nothing in the eye of Alteans, nothing even in the eyes of the Galra." She spat, "You are no longer a Prince, you are just a Galran with attributes in the sword." Allura spun on her heels. "Let's go." She motioned for the other Paladins to follow her out of the room.

The blue paladin lingered to catch Lotor's distant look, Allura was right, but that didn't make it any less harsh for Lotor to hear.. He sighed and left the room soon after, sparing no second glance there after.

 

A week and a half later, another Paladin that wasn't Pidge, approached him in the early morning. Or, at least what he assumed was the early morning.

"Ah, to whom do I owe the honour of speaking to the Black Paladin?" Lotor mocked with a smirk at seeing Shiro advance towards his cell.

"Lotor, drop the act." Shiro sighed, "Listen, the other Paladins and I are working on getting you out of that cell, since your information has proven true, but the Princess won't listen." he crossed his arms.

"Have you come to only tell me of what I already know?" Lotor gave Shiro a bored expression.

"No." Shiro waved his hand slightly, "We've come to an agreement." He said finally.

"Go on." Lotor shifted his weight from one foot to the other, only once, to seem like he was the least bit interested.

"The Princess has agreed to let you out of the cell." Shiro said slowly, "But, under one condition. You have to be watched constantly by another Paladin." he said finally.

"So, i'm basically being moved to a sleeping quarters but it's still a cell." Lotor clicked his tongue.

"No, you get more premissions, like to bathe freely, you can roam the halls now--" 

"But I have to be accompanied by a Paladin, I know." Lotor waved his hand for Shiro to hurry up.

"That was all I came to tell you about." Shiro said with finality as he walked up to the cell and punched in the passcode. "Your room has already been prepared." Shiro waited for Lotor to follow him down the hall.

"So, you're basically the princess' head errand dog who runs around giving information to everyone when she doesn't feel up to it." He stated, "Typical." A grumble.

"I am not a dog and never will be. You may have been let out of your cell, but you're still a prisoner, Lotor. You still have to mind your tonuge." Shiro looked over his shoulder at the Galran.

Lotor kept quiet at that, he was right after all. He was still a prisoner, he had no say, he was just simply being moved to a.. more comfortable living quarters. It seems the Paladins were breaking through Allura's bitterness.

Albeit rather slowly..

The exiled Prince followed Shiro down the many corridors of the Castle Ship, running into no familiar faces, which he was glad for, he didn't want to see Allura for a good while after all.

Shiro opened the door and let Lotor walk in, "Well, this is it." he said and Lotor looked back at him.

"What? Are you the one whose to watch over me?" Lotor scoffed.

"No, Lance is." He waved the red Paladin over, both making heated eye contact. "And Pidge, they change shifts every now and again." He said and Lotor seemed to light up at the fact that Pidge was going to be keeping watch over him, but he kept his expression under tight wraps.

He wouldn't of expected that small girl could change his view on the Castle Ship in the small span of almost two weeks.

"Don't make any funny moves, or else." Lance scoffed and Lotor rolled his eyes, walking over to his new found bed.

Lance glared into the room before making the door slide shut. Shiro looked at the younger male before letting out a breath, "Lance, don't be so uptight, Pidge said Lotor is a good guy." 

Lance turned his glare to Shiro, "I don't care what she said, i'm with Allura! We should of left that guy out in space to let the Galras take him!" he seethed

"Lance! That's not what Paladins do."

"Then what do Paladins do, Shiro? We're suppose to bring justice to all right? The right justice for Lotor is for it to be served properly to him in the hands of the Galra!" Lance hissed, fists clenching.

"Paladins also bring peace, Voltron is the symbol of peace. Lance, I understand your frustration, but we need to give Lotor a chance, he could be dead right now if he was handed over to Zarkon. Imagine your own family exiling you, saying it's okay to be brought back dead. Imagine your entire race of people hating you, on the hunt for you because you have a price on your head and their loyalty is to the Emperor." Shiro hissed, "Lotor could of been put through something much worse, a torture where he only  _wished_ for death. Imagine.. that was you." 

Lance seemed to shrink in size at that, "Well, gee, Shiro... when you put it like that.." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Just try to think positively about him, okay?" Shiro smiled and put a heavy hand on Lance's shoulder before walking off.

"Ri..Right.." Lance mumbled after Shiro, but it fell on deaf ears.

Now he understands Shiro's and Pidge's point of view.. a bit better.

 


	3. Hold Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was sick and tired of being followed around everywhere.  
> Time to take matters into his own hands.  
> Or... at least he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new Voltron season has my emotions hurting. I feel a t t a c k e d.  
> I don't ship Lotor x Allura, but I just want my babs to be happy ; - ;  
> So I am here to right all of these wrongs.

Three weeks.

 

Three long and draining weeks, every day he was being followed by the Paladins, even the ones who weren't assigned to him. Allura always finding a chance to cast him the darkest glare she could muster with such bright eyes. She always seemed to find a fault in whatever he did, even if he didn't do as much as speak to her.Which was becoming more frequent now thanks to her less than ideal attitude.

He was locked in his room for the night, Lance standing guard at the door. He should be leaving in a few minutes to retire for the night..

Within the Paladin hanger Pidge was sitting with her legs crossed, a blue holographic screen pulled up, thanks to the Castle Ship's technology. "Hey guys, check this out." She chirped and everyone gathered around the youngest Paladin.

If Allura had cameras in the Castle Ship that was beyond anyone else, but somehow Pidge was able to pull something up on the screen, showing what Lotor was doing at the moment in that room of his. They've been doing this every night before retiring for three weeks.

Thanks to Shiro and Pidge's presistent rambling on the matter of moving Lotor from his cell to a room. It was mostly Pidge, of course.

"Hey, what's that?" a gloved finger pointed at the screen.

"I dunno, Hunk. Let me see..." Pidge hummed as she did her thing, the image of the holographic screen zooming in on the pinpoint that Hunk pointed out.

"Is that.." Shiro gaped.

"Altean markings." Allura grumbled at seeing the small specks of an orange-ish pink coating Lotor's cheekbones. He was re-applying the purple powder he used. If he really was Altean, why didn't he just use the camoflouge ability all Alteans had?

"So that's what he uses powder for.." Pidge nodded to herself within a whisper, regarding her and Lotor's talk all that time ago. Watching Lotor apply the powder with his gloved index finger, long hair pulled up so it wouldn't risk getting in his face. "Why is he sleeping with it?" She pondered aloud.

"Beyond me." Hunk shrugged and the room was drenched in silence, a heavy atmosphere hanging in the air as it seemed that Allura was the one bringing it down. Thanks to her constant heavy glare at the screen, a calculating look pulling at her features.

"So..." Shiro started, trailing off since he didn't know where exactly to start. He just wanted to break this uncomfortable atmosphere that was created. There were so many things he wanted to say in regards of Lotor and these new found.. quirks of his.

"Altean markings, white hair instead of fur, pointed ears and irises." Allura quickly yet blandly called out, "And a slender body, unlike a Galra's. Obviously he is half, if we're taking his fangs into account." She crossed her arms.

"Princess, didn't you say Alteans had camoflouge features? Why isn't Lotor using them?" Shiro pointed out voice confused.

"Maybe he doesn't have it since he's only half." Pidge helpfully supplied. 

"That doesn't matter." Allura quipped, "Tomorrow morning, bring Lotor to the bridge. There's something i'd like to see." 

The Paladins were going to question her, but the princess was gone as soon as she spoke. As if it had never happened.

Pidge covered her mouth and yawned, eyes heavy. "Alright, I think it's time we all head in for the night." She said, letting the holographic screen disperse into the air.

"I agree, we all need sharp minds for tomorrow." Shiro nodded and Hunk was all to eager to take that as his que to leave the room.

"G'night, Shiro." Pidge stood up with a warm smile pulling at her lips.

"Sleep well, Pidge." Came a soft response from Shiro, and the two went their separate ways.

 

Now, Lotor. Oh, Lotor. He was planning his small plan to sneak out. No, he wasn't escaping. He'd rather live here than out in the galaxies, constantly fearing for his life. He just.. wanted to get out without a Paladin lacky following him around 24/7.

The ex-Prince looked at his coated fingers and then into the mirror provided for him in the room. "Let's try to keep this game up a little longer.." He whispered to himself, tone dropping a bit sadly. He's been hiding his true self for decades now. Why would this be any different?

His ears twitched at the sudden sound of fabric moving and the clicking of shoes against flooring. Lance was leaving. This was his chance. 

His ears flicked in poorly hidden excitment as he heard the feet of Lance stray away. He found it amusing that Allura wouldn't think to have more 'guards' watch over him through the night. Perhaps their races were a lot different after all. The Galra just a bit smarter.

A smirk pulled at his lips at that and he grabbed his helmet that he had somehow snuck in with him from his ship, and walked to the door of his room. A purple ear pressed against the doorway, listening intently for any sound of movement, perhaps they were just as suspicious as he was.

When nothing but silence greeted his ears, that gave Lotor the green light and he quietly bolted from his room, keeping a sharp eye for any shifting shadows or any signs of life besides his own.

Down many corridors he went, heart jumping into his throat at every sound or movement he heard or saw. He was being sneaky, but he never thought that this could be so heartwracking. 

Heavy and quiet breaths left his lips as he rounded another corridor. His feet instantly slid to a quick stop and he twirled around and pressed his back up against the nearest wall he could, facing away from the last person he wanted to see. Allura.

It seems she was just now about to retire for the night. He under-estimated his surroundings and when one would go to sleep. When the fading of footsteps stopped, Lotor let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. The way to the top of the Castle Ship was past the way Allura just went..

Lotor quietly peeled himself from the wall and took large yet quiet steps as he could, using his training when he was younger to mask the sound of his breathing and footsteps. He tried to keep the shifting of fabric to a minimum, his waist cape shifting with every step he made, every movement of his hips. It was annoying.

Having to wear a waist cape and all. His fath-- Zarkon-- had said once that it was to insinuate his legs and hips, hopefully to attract a suitor. But wasn't the female supposed to do that instead of him? Zarkon had replied to that with a simple 'You have the body of one' and left it at that.

Lotor had contemplated many of times to cut his hair and train harder to prove his fa-- Zarkon -- wrong, but he never got around to it all when he was banished for the first time. And for what? Because he had stood up for some Alteans? Gods, it was ridiculous. His  _wife_ was Altean. Lotor himself was  _part_ Altean. He couldn't believe Zarkon would even...

A heavy sigh left his lips as he closed his eyes. He had to clear his mind and let go of the past. It was haunting him so much that he was unconciously starting to think about it, that it plauged his dreams, making him wake up in a cold sweat. Making him  _long_ for the days of old when they were.. happy.

A stinging sensation filled his eyes and Lotor immediately wiped his eyes of any evidence before it even fell. Crying was a weakness. A weakness he was raised to not have, taught that it was a sign of vulnerability. He couldn't have that. Not now or ever. 

The ex-Prince quietly made it to his destination and climbed to the top of the Castle Ship when he was given the chance and slipped his helmet on, hair neatly folded upwards to stay beneath it, bang pressed against his forehead.

"Oh, how i've missed you.." Lotor breathed out as his eyes were greeted with the wide expanse of the galaxy, millions of stars danced and twinkled in the sky. It was a beautiful sight that he was left to behold all for himself.

He used to view this everyday in his days of isolation. Those days were no more, but he might as well thing they were back now due to his isolation from even viewing the galaxy that had brought him such happiness in the days that had come to pass.

He had missed those days so much, he missed those he called friends, family. He missed flying through the galaxies with his generals. He could care less for the luxury of being a prince, he just wanted those he held dear back.

Lotor dropped to his knees. He missed his mother..

Being in an Altean ship filled with the very source that killed his mother for weeks left an empty feeling in his being. He was constantly able to hear her last words, the last breath she ever took. Just those thoughts made looking at the galaxy she so loved to look at with him didn't feel the same anymore. It hurt.

It hurt knowing that he was left with his mother's vast intelligence and love for alchemy. It hurt knowing that when she left his father changed, it hurt that when he was alone in isolation, running small factions of Galran labor planets, that he was going for be alone for the rest of his days. 

He was a spinning image of his mother, bearing only his father's skin tone and eyes. He was more Altean than Galran. But, he was raised as Galran, his Altean roots buried beneath the many years that had been of his life. He never had the chance to explore the wonders of his mothers-- his -- culture. He only had the diary entires he had stumbled upon one day that was left by his mother.

All of it contained not only her researches and findings, but every sight she saw on Altea, every wonderous detail was never left out. It was as if she was writing it all for him.. But that couldn't of been possible.

A broken sob left his lips as droplets of tears fell onto the glass of his helmet. "Oh, mother..." was the broken whisper that came after, gloved fingers grinding into the plates of the Castle Ship.

"I knew you couldn't of stayed in that room of yours for long." 

Lotor's head whipped around, his eyes shooting up to meet with warm brown eyes, bright. Comforting. "...Pidge.." He mumbled. Why was she still dressed in her Paladin armor?

"What's wrong, big guy?" She said and got down onto her knees, hands reaching out to grab the sides of Lotor's helmet. 

The ex-Prince allowed her to remove it, his hair flipping down to his shoulders and lower back. It seemed Lotor had under-estimated the Castle Ship once again. It had it's own atmosphere. Altean technology really was something else..

"You needn't worry about me." Lotor said and raised his hand.

"Obviously that's not true. You're crying." She tilted her head with a pout, using her own hand to softly push Lotor's down.

Lotor's lips pressed together in a thin line and his eyes trailed away from her. He normally wasn't like this. Yet he was glad that it was around her if anyone.

When a gloves thumb brushed under his eye Lotor instantly flinched away, looking ready to hit Pidge away, hand raised defensively.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down." Pidge raised her hands, "It's just me." She said softly, reaching out again. Lotor did not move this time. 

Pidge's thumb brushed under Lotor's left eye, wiping away the tear.. and the powder. "..You're.." she trailed off. Sure, she had seen the footage of Lotor earlier with the others, but that didn't mean the holographic screen was right. She had thought it to be a glitch. But the orange-ish pink mark on Lotor's cheek bone proved everything otherwise.

"Yes... i'm.. Altean." Lotor's ears down-turned themselves, eyes casted downwards as if ashamed. "Only part." He quickly added.

"If you're Altean.. why didn't you use your camoflouge ability?" Pidge pondered looking at the purple specks that coated her thumb.

"I do not possess that ability." He vaugely explained. He obviously didn't seem up to their normal friendly conversations.

Pidge frowned and just pulled Lotor to her, arms wrapped around his back. "Whatever's wrong.. just know you can count on me to be here for you.." She whispered, chin resting on Lotor's shoulder.

Lotor had been slumped over, which meant that now his own chin was on Pidge's shoulder. He hadn't of expected her to suddenly... what was it called? Hug? Him. 

His arms hesitantly copied what Pidge was doing, wrapping around her back and squeezing softly as he hid his face on her shoulder. "...Thank you.." He whispered after a moment, voice only slightly cracking as tears cascaded down his face, wiping any remnants of powder away.

"Any time." She responded just as softly. And there they stayed. Pidge embracing Lotor, comforting him through his darkest thoughts, through his internal pain.

Lotor really was glad he made friends with the Green Paladin.. He finally had someone he could let his guard down around, let the mask fall, let the harsh tone he always held fall away..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't Pidge and Lotor's friendship beautiful? :')  
> Two favourite characters, besties.  
> (I wrote this in one day, guys. So, uh, not beta read oof.)


	4. White Paladin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor is summoned to meet with Allura and the Paladins in the bridge.  
> He wasn't expecting the outcome he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, the moment you've all been waiting for.

A great weight was lifted off of Lotor's shoulders, thanks to the night before.

  
Pidge and Lotor had stayed up on the roof of the Castle Ship until Pidge started to doze off, which made Lotor have to tell her to wake up and to retire for the night. Which she did, thankfully. Lotor wasn't in the best of moods to try and persuade her to go to sleep.

Lotor had made it back to his room just as quietly as he had came, except this time he did not have to worry about being caught by any Paladins.   
  
Lotor did not dream of anything unpleasant nor did he dream of anything pleasant. He had a dreamless slumber, as if he wasn't even sleeping at all. It had been like this for awhile, it was either unpleasant dreams or nothing at all, as if he had been floating in limbo, his eyes simply closed.  
  
Though this time was different, the ex-Prince was abruptly woken up by Lance intruding into his room.. er, cell. "The Princess wants to see you. Now." He ordered and watched Lotor sit up from his previous position on his side, hands tucked under his head. Lotor got up before Lance could make a move. He obviously still didn't like him.  
  
The Galran had applied his powder on before he went to sleep, which was luckily a good thing. He needn't Lance to see it. It was bad enough Pidge knew.. Had she gone and rambled to the Paladins? Was that why Allura wanted to seem him?

Many outcomes ran through his head as he followed Lance down the many corridors. The red Paladin had his red gun out, held between both hands, pointer finger on the trigger, though the front of the gun was facing downwards. Perhaps it was easier for him to bring it up and shoot. Lotor didn't want to find out.

Upon approaching the doors of the bridge, said doors sliding open upon walking close to them, Lotor found Allura standing in the middle, Coran at his normal position and all the Paladins sitting at their respectful chairs, there were three vacant ones. A white, red and blue one. Obviously one was for the previous red Paladin, but he heard that he had went off with the Blade.

He had always assumed the white chair was for the princess, but he had never saw her sit in it. It had always boggled his mind.

"Lotor." Allura greeted dryly. The greeting was always the same.

"Princess." Lotor inclined his head as he stopped a few steps in front of the closed door.

Allura walked down the three small steps and stopped a few in front of Lotor, her gaze stern on him. The stern glare never worked on him, of course. He's seen harsher in his days, and Allura just had to soft of a face for that.

Suddenly, the room went dark and Lotor had momentarily thought that the power for the Castle Ship had went out, but then the room was flowing with Quintessence, small shapes and symbols floating in the air. Most of which he's seen and others that he hasn't.

Some pieces of Altean culture was still beyond him.

A warmth spread through Lotor's chest, it was an odd tingling feeling, but it felt nice in some way, when he looked around he saw that the other Paladins had stood up from their chairs, walking to stand somewhat besides Allura, their chests aglow with the colours of their Lions. (Shiro's was purple and Lance was now red. Even Allura had a blue one..)

Lotor was more confused than anything, thr Paladins had this.. light, why did he? Lotor almost recoiled as bright white light bursted from his chest, flying around the small globe that Allura had created and stopped on the planets south side.

The Paladins lights flying up as well, marking where they are now. All of them landing on a hologram of the Castle Ship, each dot of light a bit further than the last.

"I knew it." Allura hissed and Lotor was more than just confused, an elegant eyebrow raising. "Lance unarm yourself." She swept her hand around the room and Lance let his bayard disperse into the air as soon as he recieved the order.

"What is it?" Hunk asked curiously, staring at the white light on the blue holographic globe, their own lights blinking furiously.

" _This_ Hunk is a location for a sixth Lion." Allura stated, bringing her hands up and making a grasping motion, as if she were pulling curtains apart, except her palms were flat towards the globe. The globe zoomed in and soon a holographic lion appeared next to the coordinates for the White Lion.

"Sixth... Lion? But Princess, that's only been said to be a myth! King Alfor didn't even create that lion! It's powers are unthinkable!" Coran said, turning around swiftly to look at Allura like she had grown three heads.

"Yes, I know. But it's pilot is standing right in front of us." Allura glared at Lotor.

"Paladin? No, not me." Lotor shook his head with an amused smile. "Fine joke, Princess. I thought you hated me. What brought upon this jester?"

"It's not a joke, Lotor. You are the White Lion's pilot. Your markings are even glowing." She stated obviously and Lotor reached a hand up to his cheeks as if he could tell with just a touch. "Only Alteans are said to pilot this legendary beast, I would of assumed otherwise if I _knew_ you were otherwise."

"Part-Altean though I may be, this does not equate to you boxing me in with this.. this folktale." Lotor waved his hand for the words, looking from Allura to the cooridnates and back again.

"Deny it all you will, Lotor." Allura grumbled lowly. "I don't like this anymore than you do, but it seems the White Lion has chosen you to be it's pilot. This means you are no longer our prisoner. As much as I hate to say it." He casted her harsh gaze to the side as she muttered under her breath.

"I knew I saw some good in you, Lotor!" Pidge cheered as she looked about ready to jump for joy. Lotor casting her a glance before looking up at the globe.

"Allura, it's a  _folktale_. How could I possibly be this.. this White Paladin for some White Lion that we don't even know exists?" Lotor frowned, lips pursing.

"Did Zarkon ever let you speak with such doubt?" Came the pointed reply from Allura and Lotor instantly became silent, remembering the memories all too well. No, Zarkon wouldn't let him speak with doubts, he wouldn't really let him speak at all.

"Now, let's get you suited up. There's a spare set of armor in the hanger." Allura directed. Clearly done with going back and forth with Lotor. Even mentioning Zarkon left a horrible taste in her mouth.

The group of Paladins ushered Lotor out, Pidge happily chatting away and Hunk commenting on things here and there, his tone a bit happy. Shiro seemed relieved while Lance seemed to still burn holes into the back of his skull.

He couldn't believe after all of this.. he was a Paladin, just about twenty minutes ago he was their prisoner, why had Allura been suspicious? What made her want to.. use the Quintessence in the ship to see if he was this.. White Paladin?

"Well, here it is." Allura said and a mannequin with the armoring on it rose from the flooring in a puff of smoke(or was it dust?) encased in glass.

The armor was just like Shiro's armor, except every white part was black and every black part, white. It was exactly the inverted form of Shiro's armor. A perfect replica.

Lotor was going to reach out for it, but an odd sound reverberated around the room, making the floor and walls shake, a few pieces of dust falling from the ceiling.

"That sounds like the Lions." Pidge quickly said.

 "What, what do you mean?" Hunk just as quickly asked.

"It's like.. they're calling for something.." Allura had placed her hand on the wall, said hand glowing a soft blue. She heard the Lions calls but she couldn't find out  _what._

"Hurry and put your armor on Lotor, we need to head to those coordinates." Allura quickly directed and Lotor sensed the urgency in her voice. To which he responded with quickly grabbing the armoring off the mannequin.

                                 ~~~

Down within the hanger, all the Lions were.. freaking out, to be simple. Including the black one who was on all fours, roaring like it's life depended on it.

Shiro grabbed Lotor's hand and guided (drug) him to the Black Lion, where the said beast instantly stopped it's roaring in favor of getting the two inside.

Lotor had never been inside a Lion before. It was much more spacious than he thought, it was more spacious than his own ship.

"Sending the coordinates over now." Allura said over the intercomm. Lotor was used to it, the helmet intercomm connection. It was how he was able to talk to his Generals.

"All right, let's go." Shiro ordered and the Black Lion was the first to fly out of the Castle Ship opening, all other Lions following shortly after.

"I have the coordinates." Pidge notified within a chirp, obviously very happy that Lotor seemed to be getting a second chance. Everyone deserved them, right?

"Great, let's get a move on." Shiro said and the other Paladin's (besides Lotor) agreed. He felt like Lance just wanted to see if Allura's skills were failing her, because he obviously didn't believe that Lotor could be this 'mystical white paladin that has powers unknown and possibly greater than the Black Lions'

And, Lotor couldn't blame him, he couldn't believe it either, he couldn't believe that he of all people could be this legendary White Paladin. He didn't get his hopes up.

 But he also wanted Allura to be right..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pft, guys. This chapter seemed a litter shorter than the last ones, agh.
> 
> Also, Allura doesn't just happen to have this armor, just think of it as 'She has this armor incase Shiro's gets damaged.'
> 
> Also after this chapter Lotor will be rockin' his Altean markings proudly (`♡`) 
> 
> OH! And before I forget, i'm trying to get myself on some type of writing schedule so I don't just leave this story hangin', y'know? Once or twice a week.  
> Once: Monday  
> Twice: Monday and Friday
> 
> But yeah, this is the schedule for now. Feel free to comment to yell at me if I miss Monday and it's like.. Wednesday.. lol  
> (Most likely scenario is.. it's done but I forgot to post it and got busy with other irl work XD)


	5. White Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The seach for the white lion is on.
> 
> ..in a different environment than expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up for my inactive-ness..  
> Have a long chappy! :)
> 
> (p.s. who needs to beta read when we can die like men from typos?)
> 
> (P.s.s. "I can't die like a man, i'm female." - Me, 2k18)

The many stars of the galaxy was the only thing that could be seen for miles, not even something as simple as a comet or asteroid showed up, let alone a planet.

"Are you sure these coordinates were correct, Allura? There isn't anything in sight, let alone a planet." Lotor inquired a bit uncertaintly.

"The Castle Ship coordinates are almost never wrong, Lotor." Allura replied firmly through the comm. What if this time was the 'almost'? Lotor can't be a White Paladin, he was raised too... too Galra, and if you had to be Altean or something of the like to pilot it.. wouldn't you have to be immersed within that culture?

Lotor was fond of it but.. never quite got to learn much about it, let alone bring himself to even see himself as Altean when he had to try his damn hardest to be Galra, to be accepted by his Fa-- Zarkon.

Shiro momentarily looked up to check up on Lotor, a huge bomb of 'Oh yeah, you're a paladin now!' must be a lot for him to process at the moment. But the uncertain look on Lotor's face brought a small frown to Shiro's own.

What was going through his head? Shiro had a feeling he knew.. But he wouldn't speak on it, not yet at least. He didn't want to seem invasive of Lotor's privacy. One's thoughts were theirs alone, right?

A small sigh left Shiro's lips as he focused back on piloting the Lion, Lance and Allura close on his sides, Hunk floating off but keeping close and Pidge examining the area in case she finds some sort of lifeform that could inhabit the sixth lion.

Lotor was growing more anxious as the minutes ticked on, the constant clicking sound of Shiro adjusting the handles of the Black Lion grating on his jittery nerves. His ears continously flicked nervously as he peered around himself, or anywhere that wasn't the outside world.

What if they found the White Lion and it rejected him? What would happen then? Would he be imprisoned once more? Just a tool to be used like a doll until run old and ragged that he has to be thrown away like the trash he is? What then? He'd be captured by Zarkon, possibly tortured for the Paladins information, and even if he gave it he would still be exectued. Publicly.

His entire survival was riding on this White Lion accepting him, honestly..

"Look! Over there!" Pidge squeaked. This alerted all of the Paladins, and Lotor (he still didn't believe himself to be one of them yet.) as a planet, blue and flowing with only aquatic surroundings in sight.

"Let's land." Allura ordered and everyone agreed (except Lotor) and the Lions made their way to the planet, promptly landing in the water that surrounded it.

"There's only water." Hunk observed as everyone set foot in the crystal clean water, though the ground was blue beneath, which gave the water a blue shimmer instead of it's clear tone.

"You don't honestly believe that this sixth lion would be in a desolate place like this? The only thing  being water?" Lotor looked around.

"Well, at least the water isn't toxic. I did some scans." Pidge quipped, "You can scoop it up and drink it with your hands!" She smiled and demonstrated for everyone, proving that it was, in fact, harmless.

"We came here for a reason, we shall not leave this planet until we search every inch of it." Allura ordered once more, "This seems to be the only planet within the coordinates range." was the muttered bit under her breath as she started treking, as if silently commanding the others to follow her, which they did.

"Search everything." She said and started shuffling her feet, as if looking for a switch.

                                 ~~~

"This is ridiculous." Lotor complained to Shiro as the two had wandered a bit further from the rest of the team. His feet shuffled in the water, sloshing it with unease and irritation.

"Perhaps, but stomping the ground is better than falling through the floor down a water tunnel, right?" Shiro joked with a smile.

"I'd rather fall through a floor than waste hours looking for something that doesn't exist." Lotor crossed his arms, hips shifting so he could lean his weight on one side.

"It does exist, that white light and your glowing markings proved that." Shiro's signature smile was still plastered on his face, somehow it brought a bit of.. hope to Lotor.

"Right.." Was the only response given in return, however. 

Lotor continued his search in vain, the water sloshing around at his feet wasn't as calm as the planet he was exiled to, the waves calming and reassuring. A place where he learned kidness and compassion.

Just thinking about it brought a small smile to his face yet did not bring any motivation to search further for the White Lion. If the situation was different he would of completely left and went the the planet he was once sent to see over for a couple of years.

If.. it were not destroyed.

A frown pulled at his lips and he started angrily shuffling the ground. Why did he ever try to impress his bastard of a father? All he ever did was beat him down and tell him he wasn't good enough to lead. He would do things that he knew would hurt Lotor.. destroying the planet and people he had come to love being blasted to bits by an ion cannon being one of them.

Shiro turned around to check on the team, they were all still shuffling about the sloshing water too, there was no land or anything, just water. There had to be some type of switch or shallow ground or..

"Wah!" 

The undignifed yelp had everyone stopping in their search to see Lotor slip through a gaping hole, the water now turning into a raging waterfall. This was the blue lion all over again..

"Lotor?!" Shiro called and was greeted with nothing but the fierce rushing water. "Lotor!" He tried again.. only to get the same results. Shiro stared down the gaping hole, the water seemed to go on forever, of course Shiro couldn't tell because as far as his eyes could see.. it was just water then a pitch-black hole.

"Come on! Let's go after him!" Allura shouted and was the first to jump in after Lotor. Their four hours of searching had paid off, didn't it?

"Princess, wait!" Shiro called after her, reaching to grab her arm but she was just out of his grasp. How did they even know it was safe?!

"I'm game!" Pidge ran towards the hole and did a swan dive in, she most likely expected a blue lion finding as well.

"I'd rather not.." Hunk stared at the hole like it was something that could kill him just by looking at it. Perhaps he was expecting a Blue Lion and decided not to even go near that thing thanks to last time.

"Stop being a big baby!" Lance said and shoved Hunk over to the edge until the both of them slipped in. By Hunk grabbing onto Lance as he fell. This left Shiro by himself.

"And then there was one.." Shiro sighed to himself. He had no choice then to follow the quick decision of the others.. so, he slid in. A bit reluctantly, of course.

The walls were painted and carved with glowing white markings and multiple coloured stones, most of the markings were of lions and wings. What type of message was this?

The message went by all too quickly as Shiro came to a stop, the other Paladins standing and gawking at something Shiro has yet to lay his eyes upon. Pushing himself to a stand, this brought him a better view.

"Whoa.." Shiro breathed out upon seeing the palace beneath the 'desolate planet' as Lotor had called it.

"It must be inside, come on!" Pidge eagerly rushed forward, already grabbing an awe-struck Lotor by the hand and dragging him inside.

The palace was old stone, a tan colour, the rims and markings on the front all white. The palace had old cracks in it, but it didn't look anywhere near crumbling down. It seemed to be in perfect condition. Which was surprising, considering it's trapped underneath a planet full of water. 

Pidge was more eager than the rest of the Paladins to see the inside, Lotor more nervous and anxious than the rest.

The inside of this small yet grand palace proved to look better than the outside, though all the decor was black and white. This seemed to be more than a tell tale sign. The room wasn't coated with dust or anything, it all looked in perfect condition. Save for the occasional crumble of stone from the ceiling.

The Paladins cautiously walked through the room until they reached the only pair of double doors. Every Paladin stared at Lotor with expectant eyes.

"Well? Open it!" Pidge eagerly chirped and Lotor gave her a look of 'why me?' she only replied with a smug and knowing look.

Lotor sighed and took a deep breath, hands grasping the handles firmly. Letting out the deep breath slowly, Lotor pushed open the door, a bit too quickly because dust exploded from the unused door, most likely covered in the old crumbling stone. Lotor coughed a bit and fanned around his face, he was already being ushered into the room, however.

Walking inside the room, fanning the dust away, they were greeted with a light that they couldn't explain yet. Well, until Lance was foolish enough to walk into it and get pushed back.

"What was that?!" Lance shrieked and stared at tne unknown object he had walked into.

When the smoke of dust cleared, they were all able to feast their eyes upon the grand White Lion, sitting idly behind a white barrier, tail wrapped around its feet. It wasn't small by any means, but smaller than the Black Lion, perhaps by a bit.

It sat like it rested in a throne room, perhaps this is where they were.. a throne room. A sign for the White Lion, maybe? A sign for him? No, he wasn't a Prince any longer so it couldn't be..

"Rest your hand upon the barrier, it should open it." Allura instructed, voice soft.

Lotor looked over his shoulder at her, regarding her softer expression before taking a few hesitant steps towards the barrier. He took a couple of deep breaths, all right.. the moment of truth..

Laying his hand upon the white barrier, Lotor was greeted with a warm sensation running through his hand and entire being.

_"Prince Lotor, heir to the Galran throne.. oh how much evil you have done.. and how much good you shall do now that you've seen the Galra for what they are.."_

An unknown voice, deep and calming filled Lotor's head, and he was struck so silly that he gasped and stumbled back. "Did...Did you hear that..?" He asked cautiously, looking around only to see the Paladins shake their heads no.

_"Only you can hear me, Lotor. Look upon me, look into my eyes, Lotor."_

The odd voice instructed him and Lotor obliged by looking up, only assuming that it had to be the White Lion talking. He couldn't have gone crazy just yet, right? Not with this deep voice bouncing around inside his head.

It was so loud it bordered on painful.

Lotor's eyes met with the White Lion's eyes and Lotor was shocked to see them glow a bright yellow (and as others observed, so did his)

_"Let us remove of that cover up you wear.. let your Altean culture shine, young one."_

At that, Lotor felt yet another warm sensation, though this one was on his cheeks. He blinked slowly before realizing it was being washed away by his own tears.. the work of the White Lion? Maybe. But, he wasn't expecting to cry..

A pink and orange soft glow filled his vision and he knew that the source of that light had to be his Altean markings. Not even slightly obscured by the slow running tears produced from his eyes.

_"Bring your hand to the barrier, young one."_

Lotor raised his hand again, taking a step closer to the barrier. He rested it upon the warm barrier and closed his eyes, not even a few moments later was the room filled with a bright white light.

Lotor opened his eyes, hand slowly falling back to his side to see the barrier surrounding the White Lion.. was gone.

Pidge slowly opened her eyes from the unexpected white light as well, and saw the barrier was gone. She gasped, "You did it!" she leaped onto Lotor in a tight hug, Lotor returning it tenfold. "I always knew there was good in you!"

Lotor smiled, "I really did it.." he whispered before setting Pidge down safely on the ground.

"I guess you can say... 'You can let your marks shine' now, huh?" She smirked and Lotor raised a hand self-conciously to his cheek.

"I feel like a proud mother hen." She puffed out her chest and put her fists on her hips. This raised a small bout of laughter from Lotor.

"Well, I am glad to have made you proud, Ms. Mother Hen." Lotor chuckled under his breath and Pidge gave him a side long glance with a smile. 

"That.. was the most interesting barrier release i've seen yet.." Allura spoke slowly as she herself gazed upon the new broken barrier. This grabbed Lotor's attention. She didn't seem even the slightly bit hostile.

"I guess the Castle Ship really wasn't lying.." Lance mumbled, eyes a bit wide from staring at the Lion. Lance did still seem a bit hostile, however.

"Welcome to the team, Lotor." Shiro smiled, placing a firm and reassuring hand on Lotor's shoulder.

"Good to be here.." Lotor smiled up at Shiro, face softer than what it's normal harshness always showed. Maybe Shiro's kindness was also rubbing off on him.. or maybe it was the Altean Markings.

"Aw, Shiro! Greet him better than that!" Pidge complained and shoved Shiro to Lotor. "Hug him! Make him feel welcomed!" she pouted.

"...Group hug?" Hunk shuffled up, "I always had faith in you, Lotor... I just had to side with the Princess.. y'know..?" He stuttered some.

"I understand." Lotor nodded his head in understanding and Hunk smiled before bringing Lotor into a bone crushing hug, lifting him off the ground some. This elicted another one of those undignified yelps from Lotor. Shiro just shrugged and wrapped his arm around the two when Pidge joined.

"There's always room for two more, Princess.. Lance." Lotor called from his place in the middle. After all this Allura really had no reason to hate him anymore, it wouldn't do to hate a teammate.

Allura shuffled closer and wrapped her arms around everyone, using her Altean strength to bring everyone up. "Okay, okay!" She laughed when Pidge squealed and a bout of laughter filled them all.

Lotor's ears flicked gleefully as they were set down thanks to Allura. Pidge smiled and nudged Allura, bringing her attention to the smaller female before Pidge motioned to Lotor's obvious happiness and content.

He had a small smile painting his lips, fangs less intimidating and more comforting than before, they brought an.. adorable aura to him. Especially with his Altean markings and the adorable flick of the ears.

Allura decided not to bring it up and swore to keep it hers and Pidge's little secret.

"I'm fine over here." Lance grumbled after the fact. But no one seemed to let that dampen their moods. Especially Allura since she seemed at a new all-time high, thanks to seeing Lotor in a new light.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get in!" Allura gleefully shoved Lotor away when everyone dispersed, clearly bypassing Lance's unhappiness.

"Yes, Princess!" Lotor chuckled and walked up to the Lion.

Said Lion activated and brought it's head down upon sensing Lotor's arrival. Lotor entered the Lion and sat down in the pilot chair.

The controls looked much like his own ship, so.. this should be easy enough.

Lotor rested his hands on the handles, trying to get comfortable and used to it, until he looked to his right. There, in a small black circle with white lights rested... what is that?

"What is this?" Lotor asked more to himself than to anyone, pulling out the object that somehow fit snuggly in his hand.

_"That, young one, is your bayard."_

"Bayard..?" Lotor echoed and the small metal device shifted in white light and turned into a grand sword. Something Lotor was best at.

_"It can shift into anything you desire, but it will mostly take the form of what you are best at."_

"I am assuming you know this because... you are the White Lion?" Lotor asked as the bayard reverted and dispersed.

A chuckle.  _"You can say that. Now, let's get started, don't want all the Paladins waiting, do you?"_

"No, perhaps not." Lotor hummed and watched as the yellow in the screen turned clear and Lotor could see everything in front of him, the Lion shifting as it stood. "Oh, this is interesting." He blinked a bit quickly, not used to the shifting.

He saw the Paladins cheer down below before running off. Lotor assumed it was to get to their own Lions.

"I.. I should thank you." Lotor said. Okay, so maybe he was going crazy.. talking to a robot lion and all.

 _"Whatever for, young one?"_ Pondered the lion. However, Lotor knew that the White Lion already knew the reason (why wouldn't he? He knew everything else),  he was just trying to find a way to elict the response from Lotor.

 "Well.. my life was riding on the chance of me really being the White Paladin.. I don't know what would of became of me if you had rejected me." Lotor murmured.

 _"There are many things I can sense in you, ill intent isn't one of them. Everyone quite needs a second chance. And your's is here, with me. With the Paladins."_ The deep, soothint voice rumbled.

"I.. actually wasn't expecting an answer like that. I actually do not know what answer I was expecting." His hands gripped the handles a bit tighter. "Now then." Lotor sighed and looked around, eager for the change in subject, "How do we get out of here? I'd rather now blow a hole in the ceiling and destroy the palace."

 

_"Look up."_

Lotor directed his attention upwards and saw a sizable hole in the ceiling. Perhaps this is how the lion got here? He certaintly didn't seem to be able to walk through the front door. "Of course." Was the most bland respose he's given in awhile.

"Let's see..." Lotor shifted the handles back, a bit gingerly, as if pulling back too hard would be considered abuse to the poor Lion. (He did it to his own ship.. he won't do it to the Lion.) Upon shifting the handles backwards he was able to bring them up as if he were extending the handles to a greater length.

This made the Lion shift from its standing position to that of a flying one, it's direction being up thanks to Lotor's second movement. 

Bringing the handles back down to their original length, Lotor eased it forward and the Lion moved slowly through the hole. The hole wasn't anything special, just dirt, stone and more.. crumbling stone. The occasional trickle of water happened here and there.

An accidental hard press to the handles sent the two shooting through the sky, bursting through the soil and water created an array of water, the light reflecting beautifully off of it. "Whoa." Was a shocked response Lotor gave after he had to brace himself after his little mishap.

Down below the Paladins whooped at seeing the White Lion in all it's glory burst through the soil and water like it was nothing but the air surrounding it. How the Paladins even find a way out was beyond Lotor, he didn't want to ask, lest he feel stupid if one of them says; 'Oh, there was a pathway outside of the palace that led back up.'

A few moments later he was greeted with the sight of the other Paladins flying up next to him.

"Shall we be off then?" Allura inquired, a small smile on her face. The blue holographic screen was an interesting change from the purple one he was used to seeing. "Yes." He simply replied and the screen dispersed into nothing as they took off.

They were all basically following Shiro and Pidge by this point, they were the only ones who knew the exact coordinates back. Which was odd since Allura should of been the one directing everyone back. Seems she gets just as lost as anyone else.

 

"So..." Lotor started, already awhile into their journey back. "Do you.. have a name? Or shall I continue to call you 'The White Lion'?" he pondered but only recieved a calming rumble of a growl in response.

Perhaps the Lion did not have one? Maybe Lotor should give it one...

Something that resembled him well.. something.. as calming as his voice sounds. But all the Galran names he knew were rough and intimidating.. Maybe he should make one up? Calling the White Lion.. well.. The White Lion was a lot to say and it was boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I know there aren't many of you reading this...  
> But i'd love to hear your suggestions on what the Lions name should be!! :D


	6. As You See It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mental Training is in order when it comes to growing closer to your Lion.
> 
> The White Lion has other plans in terms of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOW I'M SO SORRY FOR BEING GONE SO LONG WHAT THE HECC, writers block hit hard, i'm sorrrry.
> 
> (I should add a few more tags soon to the story lol, I forgot some major ones)  
> (I also didn't beta read this, so yeah.)

"Vreylon." 

 

A sudden word sprouted from wandering thoughts made even the Lion halt, if only for a bit. It was a name, a mixture of both Galran and Altean roots. He wanted something to be meaningful to the Lion but also remind him of Lotor.

If this was to be his companion, well, Lotor had to do some type of buddying up with him. Even if he wasn't that quite good at it. And now since he has suddenly spurted the name out, well, he couldn't take it back now.

_"Sounds much like a name, one which you were going on about."_

"Well, yes, I thought you needed a name, it wouldn't do to constantly call you 'The White Lion'." Lotor justified. He felt insane having a conversation with a mechnical beast.

_"Pray tell, what does it mean?"_

"Lion of the light. It can also be translated to protector of the light.. Vrey is Galran and Lon Altean." Lotor explained as he stared out into the vast galaxy, noticing the nearing Castle Ship.

_"I am not against the name.. I thank you for doing this, it shows me that there's a more softer side to you than meets the eye."_

Lotor did not respond to that and just eased the controls to make a smooth landing within the confines of the Castle Ship, it taking a cozy space next to the Black Lion.

Lotor stepped out of the Lion and watched as the other Paladins did the same.

"So, you're officially apart of the team." Pidge quipped. "What should we do to celebrate?" she looked to Allura.

"I think a mental training excerise would do lovely to get you closer to your Lion." Allura smiled.

"I meant.. something fun." Pidge deadpanned.

"What do you mean? That is fun!" Allura made a hurt face, lips pulled into a pouty expression.

"I mean like.. whoo-hoo type of thing." Pidge elaborated.

"I can whip up something tasty with the Altean fruits Allura and Coran have in the kitchen." Hunk suggested.

"A party! Great idea Hunk!" Pidge snapped her fingers.

"And then after you can do the excerise, trust me Lotor, it's worth it." Allura nodded happily, even as Pidge ran off with Hunk to help him cook.

"I'll try your suggestion, thank you, Princess." Lotor bowed his head in respect and she walked off, now talking with a fuming Lance.

Shiro crossed his arms and looked to Lotor. "Glad to have you on the team, Lotor." Shiro smiled and Lotor returned it, if only a bit.

"Still getting used to everything, it was quite sudden after all." Lotor shrugged.

"I bet, but I know that flying the White Lion will suit you." A firm pat to Lotor's shoulder was recieved from Shiro.

"Thank you, Shiro. However, I still do not think the same." Lotor voiced his insecurities, he felt so calmed around Shiro, like he could tell him any and everything.

"You'll come around to it, i'm sure. You may not think it, but you were made for the White Lion." A warm smile was casted Lotor's way, accompanied by a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes, i'm sure he feels the same." Lotor let out a breath, much akin to a chuckle as he casted a look towards the White Lion.

"He's bound to, if he chose you." Shiro kept that warm smile on his face, voice light.

"So, what happens now?"

"How do you mean?" A tilt of the head.

"If the White Lion is so mystical and powerful, what does that mean for the Black Lion? For you?"

"I'd assume everything would remain the same. But, you shouldn't question it so much, everything will fall into place on it's own and you'll recieve answers in due time."

Lotor didn't respond, he only gave a simple nod. He had so many questions with so little answers, but he knew Shiro wasn't the one to ask them to, it wasn't like he had all the answers.

"Let's go check up on Hunk and Pidge, maybe we can help them." Shiro nudged Lotor a bit, feeling a bit more.. chummy with him than when they last met a little over a few weeks ago.

"Right, of course." Lotor's sapphire eyes watched as Shiro looked at him expectantly. Shiro's gray eyes were so comforting, perhaps this is why he was the Black Paladin, the most important part of the Defender of The Universe.

He was sound in every decision he made, Lotor was as well, but he's found he's been faltering more as of late and he just didn't feel like himself anymore.

The mask was slipping and Lotor didn't like that.

                                     ~~~

"Voila!" Hunk exclaimed, presenting the.. actually delicious looking meal.

"It looks great, but... what is it?" Lotor leaned in a bit to examine it closer, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"It's a dish we whipped up out of Altean fruits and that goo that Coran is so fixed with." Pidge exclaimed happily, doing jazz hands around the dish. She seemed proud of the creation she helped whip up with Hunk.

"It reminds me of the dish mother used to make me late into the night.. she would sneak me into the royal kitchens and cook up something grand!" Allura smiled, hands clasped together at the fond memory.

"Since it's Lotor's celebration, he gets the first bite!" Pidge and Hunk urged the plate forward, the green goo spread nicely around lightly cooked Altean fruits and veggies, there were a few things on the plate unknown to Lotor, but he's never had Altean food in the first place, so who was he to complain?

Or.. Maybe that's why he had the right to complain..

Pidge held out a fork (or at least it looked like one) for Lotor and the ex-Prince took it gratefully as he scooped up the green goo, purple jelly along with one fruit. Hunk seemed keen on having him try it all in one, but Lotor was still suspicious. It didn't look like it'd taste the greatest.. but this was the same guy who made mysterious goo taste good.

Well, here goes nothing..

Lotor squeezed his eyes closed and put the food into his mouth, holding it there for a second before chewing. The Altean fruit gave the lightly mysteriously seasoned goo some flavor, and the purple jelly was refreshing but also had a fruity flavor to it. The taste reminded him of home.

When Lotor was very young his mother would make something similar to this, when she disappeared (he was told she passed on a mission) Zarkon would try to impersonate it, just to make Lotor happy. It never tasted the same, but little Lotor appreciated Zarkon's efforts anyways.

He was the Black Paladin after all, he was always busy.

" _Well_...?" Pidge's expectant voice pulled Lotor out of his thoughts as he swallowed thickly.

"It.. tastes nice." Lotor nodded to himself and Hunk was all to eager to taste his creation fully than in parts. Just like Lotor did.

"He's right!" Hunk gave a hearty laugh.

Everyone by this point seemed interested in trying the highly proclaimed 'good dish'. I mean, if it passed Lotor's sensitive taste buds test, then who was anyone else to remain in suspense?

Shiro made the first move by picking a fruit off the plate. The only problem was.. was that Pidge had reached for the same fruit, and since Shiro is a just a bit quicker than her.. well.. Shiro got to it first.

This made Pidge pout because she apparently wanted that fruit. Well, Lotor stands corrected, it was painfully obvious she wanted it. If it wasn't for the cold glare directed towards a eating Shiro then Lotor didn't know what was more obvious.

The ex-Prince searched the plate with his eyes before spotting the blue fruit Pidge so obviously wanted before Shiro whisked it away. There weren't many of them, but they seemed to fancy Pidge's taste buds, and he most certainly didn't want to see her sad.

Lotor stabbed it with his fork(?) and held it out to Pidge who happily took it off and ate it with a smile.

"Thanks Lotor! You're the best!" She said through her process of chewing the fruit.

"One of the many traits of the White Paladin." Allura softly said, standing next to Lotor, as if she were reciting the lines of a fairy tale to him. "Compassion.. kindness." Allura casted Lotor a smile.

"What other traits does a White Paladin have?" Lotor chuckled, curious now.

"You'll have to find that out yourself." A wink from Allura had Lotor sighing.

After that it took only a few minutes before the plate was gone and happy conversations took place, during the eating of the contents, Pidge had openly expressed her displeasure of Shiro eating all of the blue fruits.

It wasn't long for Allura to suggest that mental training excerise she brought up earlier. Lotor wasn't eager for it, but he wasn't against it either.

"Well.. how does it work?" Lotor inquired as Allura walked him back to the hanger.

"That your Lion will decide for you." She vaugely said and Lotor pulled a face. "Fun." He blandly breathed out.

"Well, have fun." She gave a small push to Lotor's back and left him, alone. In the hanger, surrounded by all of the Lions, including his own. The yellow eyes staring into the wall, but Lotor felt like the yellow eyes were staring at him.. or through him.

What if Vreylon saw the taintedness in his heart? What if being part Galra made him tainted? Lotor's eyes narrowed dangerously. The Galra were quite the mistake, Lotor wanted to erase that mistake.

A strained breath left him as he ran his hand over his chest, tracing the lines of the 'V' on his armoring. Well.. Shiro's armoring that he was barrowing. Or perhaps it's his now. Would Shiro want to even use a suit that touched the skin of a Galran?

The ex-Prince pulled at the white fabric surrounding his arm, the fabric pinched between his index and thumb. The fabric was rubbed between the two fingers before Lotor released it with a breath.

It was time.

Lotor walked up to the White Lion and laid his hand upon it's lowered muzzle. ".. I'm back." He awkwardly said with a small smile.  "Allura wishes for me to.. do a mental training exercise with you.. perhaps you can guide me with that?"

In response Vreylon opened up and let Lotor inside, the cyan lights that greeted him were all too comforting now. The white interior of the Lion always had Lotor squinting because it was much brighter than what he was used to. His gloved hand traced the wall until he was greeted with the pilot chair.

Lotor's hands lightly laid upon the backing of the pilot chair, his eyes looking at the place where his bayard would go, a yellow screen before him. That was most likely Vreylon's eye sight.

"What do you want me to do..?" He asked quietly, confused. Lotor swiveled around the chair before softly sitting down in it. Perhaps that was the key?

His hands began to tingle and Lotor only felt comfortable when he placed them around the controls, he had no idea why. This was getting odder by the second. The Galran stared at his gloved hands, the tingling hadn't stopped and he was growing a bit worried.

It spread from his palms to the tips of his fingers and it made him clench the controls nervously.

Lotor dragged his eyes up and spotted a lushious planet, filled with water and greenery. This planet was beautiful! How did Lotor get here so quickly?

_"Look familiar?"_

The voice of Vreylon made Lotor start, not expecting the voice to suddenly speak within his head. That would take some getting used to..

But..

Now that Vreylon mentioned the planet.. it did look familiar..

"Is that..?!" Lotor had almost shot up from his seat in the pilot chair, he was greeted with no answer as Vreylon circled closer to the lushious planet.

"I...I remember this.." Lotor whispered, Vreylon enhancing his own vision to give Lotor a better view of the population within the planet.

"They were like a family to me.." His voice was a whisper, hands trembling against the controls. "But then.." his hands tightened against the controls painfully. Just thinking about it made Lotor fume.

_"These people are those of compassion and happiness. But what would happen to those lessons they taught you if I did what you father did?"_

"No.. you wouldn't dare!" Lotor exclaimed,  he didn't want to see it again. He didn't want to hear the dying screams within the blast. He didn't want it!!

Vreylon circled closer, mouth open as the familiar hum of a blaster sang from him.

"No! Stop this!!" Lotor pulled back on the controls, as if that would stop it all. His eyes stung with tears, these people basically raised him.. 

Why..

Why would someone be so cruel as to.. to..

"Don't go through with it!" Lotor was basically begging by this point, his voice was loud yet weak all the same, something like this is what this planet died for.

" _ **I command you to stop!!**_ " Was the angry yell, his fangs making themselves known through his rage, this was his father speaking, whispering in his ear that he was weak, saying cruel things and telling him he was never good enough, a mistake that even Alteans were ashamed of. A stain that should be wiped clean.

The blast shot out of the Lion with such force that it shook the Lion, if only a little and Lotor watched as the planet cracked from the force straight through the core, fire setting flame to everything around it

" _ **NO!!**_ " was the shout that came from Lotor, his voice cracking with anger.

But there wasn't time for it to burn as the core combusted, sending the planets remainings spiralling throughout space, it's people being sucked into the cold vaccum of space, no longer protected by the atmosphere of what their planet used to be.

Lotor could only watch on as the inhabitants were scattered into space just like the rubble that was caused by the White Lion. His eyes burned with unshed tears, reflecting the horror in which he saw.

These inhabitants could survive in space without any means of oxygen or warmth for a minute or two, meaning that the screams that filled Lotor's ears were real. They haunted him still and he had to hear them all over again. 

The screams of horror, blood-curdling cries that Lotor knew he could do nothing about filled his ears. He wished he could run and save them all, shove them into the Lion, but during the time of this incident, Lotor wasn't a White Paladin nor a pilot, he was a budding Prince who was sent to a planet to get his act straight when in front of the Emperor or anyone of the sort.

But..

Someone was screaming louder in his ears than what he could hear, so close that it made him want to tear his hair out and ball like a child, but he soon found it was himself screaming in such a dastardly manner, hot tears streaming down his cheeks, Altean marks flaring a wonderous orange, eyes blown wide open and shaking.

Lotor's hands were cupped around his ears as he was hunched over in the pilot chair, trying to obtain a fetus like position. Reliving this was like dying a second time, witnessing mass death like that always left Lotor balling like a child, especially if the people were innocent. They didn't deserve it.

If only Lotor did as his father asked instead of playing friends... they could of survived..

When Lotor looked up he found that they had not moved, that Vreylon had shown him his own cruel memories and the heat of anger boiled in Lotor's throat as he slammed his hands against the controls, shoulders hunched.

"You thought that was funny, right?! You find my misery _amusing_? Go ahead and laugh!" He hissed. "It's not like I care..." 

_"I would never laugh at you, young one."_

 

Lotor's hands fell from the controls and laid limply on his thighs, head numbly trying to process the entire situation.

"Then... Then why would you show me that..?" Lotor's voice was weak, broken. His energy drained just from seeing that once more.

_"Place your hands upon the controls."_

"...Why..?" His voice was suspicious. Would this be another horrid vision of his life?

_"Do as I say, young one."_

Lotor didn't push it further, he didn't have it in him to. Doing as he was told, he was further instructed to press the blue buttons on the side, and the Ex-Prince isn't sure what happened next, but he was suddenly in a bunch of white.

"What is this?" He asked, seemingly alone.

"This is my mindspace." Vreylon walked up, a grand lion of white fur and sharp yellow eyes. Lotor wasn't sure why he expected a different creature to approach.

"And what shall we do here?" Blue eyes danced across the blank space of only himself and Vreylon. It hurt his eyes. The bright light white of it all.

"You shall see." Vreylon murmured and Lotor could do nothing but look on as the blank space turned into a beautiful field of grass and many of flowers, mountains in the background looking as if they were stacked next to and on each other.

The night sky was clear and not even a cloud was present. Only the stars twinkled and danced in the sky, so Lotor took to observing his surroundings.

There was nothing special but looking back up Lotor saw a white streak go through the sky. "I could quite use a wish now." He mumbled.

"That is not a shooting star, it is me."

"You fell from the sky? I had thought all of the Lions were created by King Alfor." Lotor questioned, "Does that mean you are not made up of Quintessence?"

"You are correct. I was once a proud lion, a real one." Vreylon explained and leaned down next to Lotor, expecting the ex-Prince to get on.

Never in another 10,000 years would Lotor expect to get on top of a Lion, but here Lotor was, in one's mindspace, sitting on his back like some warrior from the ages of old.

Vreylon pushed back on his hind legs, paws digging into the soil. Lotor braced himself as Vreylon suddenly took to the sky.

Lotor held his hair back as it started whipping around his face due to the high winds, other hand digging into Vreylon's mane and feet wrapped around his body.

"Look up."

Sapphire eyes casted themselves to the sky and was greeted with the midnight blue of the sky, the moon shining brightly and stars twinkling beautifully. Lotor was always surrounded by the stars but he hadn't experienced seeing a moon in many years.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Vreylon hummed.

"Yes.." He agreed, looking up still, even as they landed. The winds now cold and biting his skin. With this new suit it was much more skin tight and less layering. Perhaps there was a mechanic within the suit that would adjust to this kind of biting weather, but obviously Lotor did not know of it.

He'd have to remember to ask Pidge later, he was sure she of all people knew.

The dynamic of the area changed drastically, first a beautiful field and now a biting mountain top covered in layers of snow. But even as Lotor looked back, he noticed that it was the same area he was always in. Or, well, for the most part. For all he knew he was still within the confines of the White Lion.

Lotor slid off of Vreylon and heard the crunching sound of the snow beneath  his feet, making his ears flick at the sensitive sound. He had never found the sound of crunching snow satisfying in the slightest, he never understood why humans did. Or Alteans for that matter.

He'd remember the journal entries of Honerva speaking of the snow covered ground and how many activities she'd do within the day with the snow, like something called snow angels and snowball fights with Zarkon whenever he visited.

But she would always mention how much she loved the crunching of snow and the way it piled up or melted in her hands. Lotor on the other hand despised the cold, if it's not warm then Lotor wants almost nothing to do with it.

Lotor took a few steps forward and opted to ignore the crunching sound and the way his feet dipped everytime he walked. His shoes were not made for this..

"By the stars." 

There laying in the snow was a Lion just as white as it, he almost blended in if not for the golden markings on his torso and the prominent black nose.

"He's injured." Lotor's steps quickened as he hurried over to the fallen Lion and reached out to touch him.

His hand phased through.

"...what.." he whispered as he brought his hand to his line of sight, confused as to why he couldn't touch the Lion. He tried again only to get the same results as last time.

_"My goodness! A Lion!"_

A voice called and Lotor moved out of the way, noticing that it was Alfor himself running up upon the Lion, sliding to his knees to turn him around to evaluate his status.

_"There appears to be nothing wrong with you...But I shall take you home to see for myself.."_

Alfor had heaved the Lion onto his back and the scene faded into something different, Lotor wasn't sure how it was happening, but it was.

The white lion was sat upon a pedestal, clearly some months or years have passed, considering Alfor's appearance. Many of the Alteans in the surrounding area cheered for the White Lion, praising it.

The scene faded into something more drastic. The planet on fire, all of the Lions fighting this monster, forming Voltron. It was all happening so fast..

Then..

His Father carrying Honerva into the Quintessence field, something that even Lotor longed to see the beauty of until this day. 

The White Lion soared through the air and into the Quintessence field, Lotor only catching a glimpse inside of it, his eyes widened as he noticed that he was shielding his father and mothet. That was how they survived..

The scene faded into darkness. And then the opening of eyes.

_"Hey big fella."_

Alfor greeted, exhausted and much older now.  _"That Quintessence blast really did you in.. most of you.. didn't make it. You look much like your companions now."_

Lotor was standing next to Alfor, only looking like a shadow in comparison to him, especially in height.  Looking at the mirror as well , Lotor could see the devestation written across the White Lion's face. To save someone who was now incredibly evil, sacrificing your body to save them.

Is this what it means to be a Paladin?

The 'V' on Lotor's chest glew a brilliant white and Lotor was soon placed back in the white box in which he was originally in.

"We all have hard times, Lotor." Vreylon said, standing next to the male once more. "And we have much more pain to come."

A small scene played, of what Lotor could only assume as The White Lion using one of his many abilities. It was of Lotor fighting.. he couldn't see who, but whoever it was, he stood no chance as he was beat down to the ground. 

"But there are times to make that easier."

It swiftly pooled into a new scene, flickering from nothing more than a toddler Lotor being held in Honerva and Zarkon's arms to Lotor being held by all of the Paladins in a warming hug. 

"Our pasts make us stronger, not even our darkest hours can stop our  _light._ " Vreylon's voice was a light whisper and Lotor tilted his head down to look at the glowing 'V' on his chest.

"Nothing can stop you from being the greatest Paladin you are meant to be."

The nudge of Vreylon's head made Lotor look up and spot a male that looked like him from behind standing off into the distance, hair half pulled into a ponytail, a cape that reminded him much of his waist cape of his Galran uniform flowing in no apparent breeze.

The male turned around with a smile, Altean markings glowing just like Lotor's, eyes a calming blue.

And then.

Lotor opened his eyes.

A sharp breath left him, chest heaving quickly, hair soaked with sweat as he hung his head low, hair falling over his shoulders like curtains. "Is this what Allura meant by 'fun'?" he breathed out.

_"Every Paladin has their own form of mental training to bond with their Lion companion. I happened to take the harder route."_

Lotor didn't reply to that, even if he had a smart ass response for it. The ex-Prince sat of straight slowly before leaning back heavily on the seat, chest rising and falling too quickly for the armor that restrained his breathing, but Lotor didn't have it in him to remove it.

He closed his eyes and thought about all that Vreylon has taught him in this short expanse of time.

"..Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I can admit...  
> I got a bit lazy towards the end, whoops.
> 
> bUT ARE YOU GUYS READY FOR SOME LOTOR WHUMP NEXT CHAPTER?? NOT?? WELL TOO BAD LOLOLOL  
> There will be sweet moments after all the whump I sWEAR
> 
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment if you can!  
> And i'll catch you next chapter!


	7. Can't Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some familiar faces show up to claim a high bounty over the newest Paladin's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, technically Lotor has been with the Paladins a month now and he's only been a White Paladin for a day and a half.  
> So.  
> Isn't that fun lol.
> 
> (I also write every chapter between 1 am - 3 am, is that a problem lolol, maybe that's why there are usually mistakes, whoops.)
> 
> I'd also like to thank all of you guys for reading this. Like, wow, you're amazing for even clicking.

With his hair sticking to his neck and face, Lotor dropped his head back onto the backing of the chair, making his hair shift over it, if only a bit. It may of only been a vision.. but seeing the planet he might as well of called home hurt. It left an empty feeling in his chest.

His eyes were half-lidded, staring up at the ceiling of the White Lion, the cyan lights soft and calming to his eyes. He stayed like this for a long while. He pondered nothing, just trying to let his mind rest from every event.

The space of the White Lion's pilot room was.. spacious. Less so than the Black Lion, but apparently when everything is white and empty it makes everything look all the more larger. 

Lotor then decided it was high time to take his leave and he pushed himself off the backing of the chair and stood up shortly after. No point in bothering to stay here anymore, he'd rather retreat to his private quarters and take a long sleep for the next milennia or so.

Lotor turned on his heels, shaking his head from side to side, making his hair unstick from him and fluffing his hair back out. His hands numbly and absent mindedly ran under his hair from his hairline on his neck to the ends of his hair, letting it flip out before falling flat against his back. You know, just for good measures in making sure no one saw anything that would relay anything.

Not like most of the Paladins could tell, the Paladins had no idea what the burns on his wrists looked like from the cuffs he was put in before his arrival. Pidge had to tell them all that whenever the team would come to his holding cell for the next piece of information.

Which he still finds was very useful, despite Allura obviously avoiding the subject whenever it was brought up. Lotor finds that Allura likes to keep the past in the past, or well.. for the most part. The Princess still speaks highly of her father and speaks fondly of memories with Coran. Lotor.. would sometimes overhear it when passing by.

The former Prince took his first few steps in probably a good three hours or so out of the Lion. They were shaky at first, his legs probably asleep from their long term sitting position. The ex-Prince found that not thinking about it was the best course of action.

He did laugh as he recalled Coran calling when your legs fall numb; 'Sleepy knees'. The male found it either funny or serious that whenever your legs fall numb to just call it 'Sleepy knees'. Pidge had said something about when they all first found the Princess and advisor that's the first thing Coran said when he came out of his pod.

Lotor honestly wasn't surprised.

The male also has a thing for making sound effects, which the team likes to usually join in on. Lotor would just sit there and watch, because at the time he didn't bear this armor that he does now. 

Lotor looked down for a moment, thinking about those memories he could only call fond, they were better memories than he was used to.

He opened and closed his gloved hand, watching his fingers fold and unfold and the fabric crinkle and uncrinkle. He ran his right hand over the back of his left, feeling the way his knuckles felt and then the curve of the armoring that protected his wrist up. Lotor found it wasn't, well, good enough to be considered a gauntlet.

He's however seen the Paladins, like Keith or Shiro, bring their arm up in defense and a shield would protect them. He's seen Lance do it once, just once. Lotor wondered if he could do that. 

The alarms started blaring and that broke Lotor out of his.. examination. He ran out of the Lion, forgetting anything that contributed to his 'sleepy knees' and previous dillemmas and saw the Paladins running into the bridge. 

"Galra ships coming in hot!" Coran notified as he brought up the holographic screen to relay the footage to the others.

"I know those fleets.." Lotor said in a grumble.

"There's a message.. do you want me to answer Princess?" Coran looked to Allura who stared at the screen.

"Yes, we must see what they want with us.." she lowly ordered and Coran followed tenfold.

"Uuugh, finally you picked up!" A cheerful face appeared on the screen.

"Ezor." Lotor hissed under his breath. He knew it.

"Hi, so, uh, we'd like Lotor back." she simply said. 

"Why do you think we would ever hand him over to you?" Allura shot back.

"Aren't you going to fling him back to Zarkon too? It's a win win, right? Same goal, different people." Ezor grinned.

It was a knowing grin, a grin that Ezor only pulled when she knew she was right, knew she had all the cards and knew that facts were facts and there was no backing out of this corner that she'd put her conversation opponent into. She was just like that. A reason Lotor recruited her. Not just for her fighting abilities, but her mind was brilliant, the way she thought things out yet covered it up with such a naïve and ignorant façade was incredible.

A fearsome weapon that Lotor now ached to have against him. It left an empty feeling in his chest. To be faced with someone he called a friend, family even. Betrayal hurt, the sting forever, it burns slowly and thoroughly, grasping at every ounce of your being until nothing is left but a shell of yourself.

Lotor wouldn't let that happen to himself, but the sting of the burn had already started when Axca pulled a gun out on him, he had always left his back unguarded when with them. 

Those memories haunted him and seeing the ships and Ezor's face hurt more than the bad memories and being shoved into a roll he fought against so quickly. Everything was happening so fast and Lotor felt like he was trapped in a whirlwind.

"And what makes you think that we even wanted to hand over Lotor to Zarkon?" Allura quipped, pulling a face.

Ezor scoffed, "Feh, puh-lease, princess! If you really hate Galra as much as you say you do, you most certainly wouldn't hesitate to throw Lotor to the wolves when you're through with him." She giggled.

"That's enough Ezor." A soft voice sighed as the screen split into two, revealing another face. Axca.

"Unfortunately my overzealous companion here is right. Princess, if you truly hate the Galra so much, then Lotor has no more worth to you after you get all you need from him. He holds no power and most certainly no control over any commanding officer." Axca matter-of-factly stated, but her voice was calm and her face collected. Impassive.

A cruel joke this must be.

"Sorry, but no. My answer is no." Allura firmly replied, repeating her answer as if Axca wouldn't understand the first time.

"Really?" Ezor seemed unamused. A sigh. "Guess, we'll have to do this the hard way.." she murmured and the two screens faded away.

A tense air settled between the Paladins as they stared into the blank canvas of space.

"Well, shall we prepare a counter attack?" Shiro suggested, turning to Allura and his team.

"No." Lotor stepped forward, brave enough to actually face the Paladins as a group head on.

Shiro gave Lotor a look before it settled into that of an understanding one and he backed off. But the others were confused as well as concerned.

Allura was the first to speak up, "Lotor, don't be--" 

"Allura, this are.. were, my generals. I need to handle this alone." He fiercely stated. "I can handle myself as much as anyone here can." He nodded to her and Allura gave him the most defiant gaze she could muster.

"No." She finally said.

"Allura--"

"I said no, you just became a Paladin, you haven't strengthened your bond with your Lion enough so he can track you down if anything happens. And.. we haven't connected your vitals to our main line yet." She listed some of the reasons why Lotor isn't fit to handle this alone. As much as Lotor was right about the situation, there were just too many things that aren't fixated yet and Lotor's armor is in the utmost state of vulnerability. He's not fit to fight.

And Allura, after all that's happened in the past day, still didn't believe Lotor's mindset had truly been swayed, for all she knew Lotor could of contacted his generals from the White Lion and they were all staging some sort of escape and betrayal plan!

It wouldn't hurt Allura, but the whole team and The White Lion who had brought everyone together to believe Lotor had truly changed, that he really deserved a second chance.

Allura didn't believe it all, yet she had her sliver of hope within her that gleamed brilliantly whenever Lotor showed the vibrant colours of change and happiness. Lotor here showed to darker colours of hurt and calculation. Allura wished she could read the former Prince, but alas she couldn't do such a thing. 

"Princess, the most I need are my words, and a sword if needed." Lotor edged his point on.

"But--"

The shipped rocked fiercely, cutting Allura's harsh retort off. 

"Coran, what's happening?" Shiro demanded as the ship shook again.

"Something's landed on the ship!" Coran replied as he started typing away at the keypads, trying to bring up any type of visual.

"They're here." Lotor grumbled and took a step backwards before turning around and sprinting off.

"Lotor!!" Allura shouted after him. "Coran, get a visual of Lotor, now!" She demanded firmly and Coran nodded quickly.

"On it!" Coran confirmed and slid a screen up of the castle security. 

"Stop him!" Allura grumbled as she walked up to her podium.

"Castle inner defenses down since the last battle and wormhole jump, our Quintessence is running a bit dry." Coran notified.

"Is it really that serious?" Lance stubbornly said. "He can get what's comin' to him." he hotly said and Pidge gave Lance a perturbed look. "What?" Lance murmured at her glare.

"I'll go in for back-up." She suddenly said. "He'll never see me there and they'll never see me comin'." Pidge smirked.

Allura sighed. "That.. makes me feel a bit better.. do be careful, Pidge." She called but Pidge was already out the door.

Allura knew that if Pidge saw that if Lotor was to betray the team.. she would be the first to contact them.. or well, beat the Generals to a pulp and then contact them. Pidge was not one to be trifiled with when angered.

The youngest Paladin swerved through the halls, following the fading sound of quick footsteps. She knew the direction Lotor was taking and decided to make a detour for herself. A bit quicker and an easier way to not be noticed.

Pidge made a right and latched onto a latter. Can't the Princess get some better way of getting to the top installed? Latters are really annoying.. yet cool all the same. 

Upon reaching the top, Pidge heaved to top open. This passage really needed some type of Altean oil..

Pidge eased the passage closed and peered to the side as Lotor took his brave and dominant steps towards the ships that decided to find residence on the Castle Ship.

"Oh, so decided to turn  _yourself_ in huh? ... Huh, pretty smart." Ezor chuckled as she turned around from leaping out of her ship, she could tell by the foot steps pattern and sound of lightness that it was no one but Lotor himself. She had to learn how to do that when serving Lotor, kinda unnecessary, but works all the same.

"Woah." She said when she finally turned around. "What's with the new outfit? Has that buff one been whisperin' in your ear or is that some lame hand-me down from him?" she laughed at her own crude joke. "Okay, but seriously. What is that?" She motioned to Lotor's new armor.

"Something that you could never comprehend." Lotor stated firmly, his chin tilted upwards, showing his dominance.

"I think I can comprehend that you look like a Voltron lackie." Ezor laughed.

"I have come here to ask you to leave." Lotor bypassed Ezor's jab at him. He didn't know why, but that still wounded his pride. Just a little.

"Lotor." Axca spoke up this time, Zethrid standing proudly behind her, like always looking ready to smash something into bits. She really was a wild card and Lotor was one of the few people that could take her... maybe

He's never really faced her all out brute strength and won, he never had the chance since the battle was over before she could unleash it. Who knows if she'll decide to pummel him completely.

"If you come with us quietly, there will be no need for force." Axca stated firmly, trying to hold her own ground and dominance.

"Or what? Do you expect me to fall to that cheap trick of yours? Oh yes, the old electric stun gun, that always gets them!" Lotor enthusiastically said towards the end before his face dropped. "Sorry, but no." he took another step froward. "Now i'm not going to ask you again." 

Axca sighed. "Hard way it is. Why is it never the easy way?" She murmured and snapped her fingers. "Ezor, restrain." She ordered. Apparently now that Lotor was gone it was obvious that Axca was the leader of the band of half-breeds.

Ezor smiled and ran forward, doing her silly theatrics of flipping in the air to confuse her enemy. This is achieved much easier with the Castle Ship's own gravity and oxygen field.

Lotor simply side stepped out of Ezor's way as the general landed, but it seemed that attacking Lotor head on was never her goal and had the male reeling as his arm was suddenly pulled upon and he was drug back into Ezor's chest, her 'ponytail' being used as a bind.

It was a bit sticky, leaving marks on his armoring as he struggling, but it just latched back onto him whenever he attempted to get free.

"Feels awful to have this turned on you,huh?" Ezor laughed and Lotor grit his teeth at that. She found this whole thing amusing, didn't she?

Lotor wiggled his hand free and sneakily held it against his outer thigh, letting his mind clear, his breathing evening out as something solid formed and Lotor used it to attack Ezor, making the other stumble back and Zethrid run in to fill her place.

Lotor spun around and brought his bayard, now formed into his weapon of choice, a sword, up and against Zethrid's harsh punch, and spun on his toes to scarcely miss the upper cut that was sent his way from the taller.

Lotor winced as his hair was pulled at and he stumbled back as Ezor yanked his head all the way back, leaving him open for Zethrid to do as she pleased.

The taller ran over and brought her fist dowm upon Lotor's midsection, only to be stopped by Lotor's knee, the padding and armoring shielding and absorbing most of the force behind the blow. His kneecap still tingled with pain after the fact, however.

Lotor thought it would be smart to kick Zethrid in the stomach, but went against it and ripped his hair free of Ezor's grasp as he brought the same leg up and twisted his body underneath it, creating the illusion of him going between his legs to swerve back up. This caused Ezor to let go during the exchange, allowing Lotor to be set free.

He leapt away from the two and shifting his bayard into something else, this one was different, a sword, but different. Lotor reared his arm back and then lashed it out forward, letting the chain-like sword stretch out and latch onto Ezor's ankle.

Lotor tugged harshly, which made Ezor loose her balance and slip off of her good foot and fly into the air. Lotor was planning to whip her around and send her flying into Zethrid, but the said Galran had different ideas, very similar to Lotor's own.

Zethrid grabbed Ezor's other ankle and snatched her down, bringing Lotor into the air instead, but instead of remaining there, he was yanked towards the two.

Zethrid reared her own fist back before slamming it into Lotor's unprotected torso, making Lotor gasp and spit out saliva, it wasn't hard enough to draw blood..

Lotor hit the metal of the Castle Ship and bounced at least twice until he skid to a stop, hands falling from his head and bayard shifting back into it's helpless state.

"Gah, not now.." He whispered.

"I get it now." Ezor laughed as she walked up to Lotor's now kneeling form. "You're a Paladin, aren't you!"

Zethrid's face was painted over with shock, "Huh? No, he has to be using one of the Paladin's magic bayard thing. Lotor, a paladin? Ezor, are you crazy?" 

Ezor whipped her head to the side, which made her 'ponytail' spring to life and latch onto Lotor's left wrist and yank him up.

Zethrid was transferred the rights of holding Lotor up, the smaller's feet not even grazing the metal of the ship because of how high Zethrid held him.

"I mean, what Paladin has a  _white_ bayard-thingy?" Ezor pointed out, Lotor's harsh grip on his bayard trembling only slightly.

"Guess you're right. Is she right, Lotor?" Zethrid looked Lotor in the eyes.

The fomer Prince bared his fangs before bringing both of his legs up and slamming them into Zethrid's face. The taller groaned and stumbled back, almost dragging Lotor with her as she tried not to let him go.

She was unsuccessful in doing so as Lotor twisted out of her grasp before they both became a tangle of limbs on the cold Altean metal.

Lotor turned his attention to Ezor with a deep frown as he charged at her, energy regained enough to bring his bayard back to life in the form of his previous energy sword. He brought it up but was cut off from finishing as Zethrid caught his sword in her hands and Axca, now entering the fight, round house kicked Lotor in the jaw.

Lotor hissed in pain before struggling against Zethrid's crushing hold. He was almost successful in getting out, and Zethrid knew this too.

The female transferred her grip from Lotor's sword to his skull, her hand much bigger than his cranium in a whole, and slammed him to the cold metal of the Castle Ship, Lotor releasing a pained, guttural groan.

He was defeated..

"That's enough!" Pidge yelled as she slid out of hiding, holding her spade threateningly towards Zethrid who looked to be about crushing Lotor's skull. Pidge thought Lotor could take them on, but three v one was not fair at all! Pidge would know! She's played Monsters and Mana plenty of times to know that a three v one situation always ends bad!

"Or what, little kid? You'll zap me?" Zethrid laughed and increased her grip and pressure on Lotor's skull, making the other cry out, even as his cheek was painfully pressed into the metal, making his fangs bite into the closening flesh.

"Aaagh!" Lotor groaned, "Pidge, get out of her!" He ordered, his right eye the only one open as his other one was squeezed closed against being pushed against the ground. 

"No! I'm not leaving you! I can take 'em!" Pidge frowned angrily as she ran towards them, if she fired towards an unsuspecting one and pulled them towards each other, then the rest would be caught off guard!

"Hurry up." Axca urged.

"Looks like we gotta go now." Ezor shrugged and unhooked the very same gun from her hip as Axca used for Lotor and held it to the former Prince's unguarded neck base.

"No!" Pidge yelled and shot her spade, letting it attach to Ezor's ankle, forgetting her previous plan, but the trigger had already been pulled and couldn't stop the blast, even as Ezor slipped from her place as she lost her footing.

Pidge was only half a second late..

Zethrid grabbed Lotor's leg and yanked him up and threw him over her shoulder. The other limp and unconcious.

Pidge angrily cried out and whipped Ezor into the air and slammed her into Zethrid's back, the two falling into a pile of limbs. "Team, back-up! Now!" She quickly called as she rushed towards Lotor.

"Oh, no you don't!" Axca whipped her leg up and brought it down in a chop, making Pidge jump back in an attempt to dodge the pretty painful looking kick.

Lance was first on the scene, his gun out and ready. "Back off the Prince!" he called. He may not like the guy, but Lotor was part of their team whether he liked it or not, and he needed to protect his team at all costs.

"Vr..Vreylon.." 

Both sides paused in their fight at the whispered mumble from Lotor. A name?

Zethrid picked Lotor up again, dodging the scattered blasts of Lance.

"Not on my watch!" Hunk said and fired his own blasts with such vigor, Lance and Pidge had to dodge.

"Their ships! Aim for their ships!!" Pidge yelled as if it were obvious.

The trio of Galrans noticed their new line of fire and quickly loaded into their ships.

"Bye-bye, now!" Ezor wiggled her fingers in farewell as the ships lifted from the ground in such speed, Lance had to take a random shot to try and get them down.

Lance released an angry cry and stomped his foot, "They got away!" He obviously stated.

"Gee, ace shooter, what stopped you from hitting, oh I don't know, the one that had Lotor in it?!" Pidge yelled.

"Don't look at me, Pidge! You were the one who stood there the whole time until the last second to go: 'That's enough!'." Lance pulled a face as he mocked Pidge.

"You take that back!!" She pointed a finger at Lance.

"Make me!!" Lance's frown pulling at his lips further.

"Paladins!"

"WHAT?!" Pidge and Lance angrily yelled, the first thing they've been in sync with all day.

"You need to see this!!" Allura said over the intercoms.

The trio of Paladins, Hunk who has been quiet after the whole ideal, made their way to the Bridge.

"Look at this." Allura said in awe.

"Is that.. a tracker?" Pidge squinted at the little white dot blinking in the vast amount of space as it travelled quickly across the map.

"Yes! I had forgotten I had attached one to all of your suits, just in case we got seperated!" Allura smiled. "Isn't it great? There will be no problem retrieving Lotor before he gets to the Empire!" she smiled.

"Yeah but." Shiro cut in, drawing the others attention. "The White Lion is gone." he stated with the most.. grim expression.

"Wait, so is the white dot! Look!" Pidge pointed to the screen as the white tracker dot slowly started fading, even as it still blinked and flickered.

"What?!" Allura gaped. "That's not supposed to happen! Unless.. the Empire is in a whole 'nother part of the Universe..! That the Empire, in that Universe has some.. some device we cannot track..! Some.. inhibitor!" Allura flurried.

"Allura, wait." Shiro said suddenly. "The Blade of Marmora are scattered everywhere throughout the galaxies, maybe we can ask them?" He suggested and Allura's face lit up.

"Yeah, and the Lions have a really strong connection to the White Lion, right? Maybe they can track him down if we ask and connect with them, right?" Pidge suggested as well.

"Those are great ideas! We shall get in contact with the Blade as soon as we can!" Allura said with her hands now clasped together. She blamed herself for doubting Lotor, and now he was one closer to being delievered straight to Zarkon.

How had this all happened so quickly? And how had Lotor's former General's found him so quickly? There were so many questions Allura wanted answered.. she'd have to ask Lotor when they retrieve him. Or.. soon after they retrieve him, even somebody like Lotor needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro school started back five weeks ago and has been hittin' me with a r u l e r aaaaaaa. Projects back to back and no time for free time writing.  
> Sorry if this sucked, but hey hey hey, we're still gettin' somewhere.
> 
> Btw, guys, this has a plot, but I like to steer from it sometimes to add some stuff before getting to the juicy stuff, if you guys wanna see somethin' happen to the main bae's (preferably Lotor since it's his story, lol) Lemme know, because i'm all for the strange ideas.  
> Also lemme know if you wanna see something incorporated with the whump, don't be s h y. I'm very very nice, I promise~


	8. Bound Wrists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blade of Marmora is contacted, but the Paladins and the Blade are too little too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter hUrT because I have serious writers block with so many other things duuude.  
> Season 8 released yesterday.  
> Little Lotor was the best wheeze.
> 
> Disclaimer: Yeah, okay, so, there's past child abuse and current child abuse. my dumb self forgot to put it, so i'll do that later. 
> 
> He deserved so much more love.  
> Let's give him more.  
> I mean, not in this chapter obvi-- but.  
> yOU GET THE POINT SJSKSKDKDK.  
> (If you see the occasional 'Axca' instead of 'Acxa' it's okay. I don't want to go back and fix it from other ones, but i'm fixing all of them from when I first wrote this chapter lmao.)
> 
> (Also. Lotarius was a good name, Caltor can suck it sksksksk.  
> Lotor is nice too tho but sIGH.  
> I mean, Sincline was his original name sO I AM GRATEFUL FOR THE CHANGE LMAO)

Allura paced about the room, her movements steadfast as the Paladins watched her. How dire was this situation? Not all of them could process is completely, but they were on the same situation that.. it wasn't good that Lotor could possibly be back in the Galrans claws.

In Haggar's hands. Who knows what shes done to others. Shiro shivered at the thought. 

Pidge's tapping of her foot against the metal flooring didn't help any of the Paladin's on edge nerves. The metal echoed dully with the sounds of Pidge's tapping and Allura's fast walking. It was so quiet. When Pidge stopped tapping and Allura stopped her well worn line, it was quiet. The only other sound was the Paladins breathing; Pidge's harsh in anticipation, Lance's rough because of his anger (wasn't it partly his fault as well as Pidge's?), and Hunk and Shiro trying to remain as calm as possible for the sake of their team.

Who knows what could happen to Lotor? Other than being turned in and slammed head first at his fathers feet. He could be killed,or worse, formed to be against them. Lotor was still fresh to the team, his mindset not fully where he needed it to be and the Prince could easily be swayed with his father's words. Or the witch Haggar could ruin it as well, could get inside Lotor's head. 

"Allura?" the familiar voice bounced off the walls and the Princess shot her head up, relieved to see the familiar face that seemed to be riddled with a bit of worry. The holographic form seemed to be jittering as it started to connect the small pixel dots to make up the face of the one they needed to see the most right now.

"Keith, thank goodness. I thought you would never answer." Allura breathed out, relief washing over her body as her pacing came to a halt, her shoulders relaxing from their tense hold.

"Yeah, of course." The holographic image of Keith occasionally distorted, his Blade uniform glitching occasionally. "Though I have a feeling this isn't a casual 'hey, how are you?' call." Keith noticed, his eyes glancing at the downturned ones of the Paladins. The way they shuffled made Keith raise an eyebrow. What happened this time?

"It's about Lotor." Allura quipped, her blue eyes fierce as they returned Keith's shocked glance. She wanted to get straight to the point as soon as she can, Lotor was in possible danger.

"Lotor?" The former red Paladin echoed with astonishment. "What did he do this time." he frowned deeply.

Allura shook her head, "No, it's not like that anymore, Keith. Lotor.. Lotor is.. a Paladin now." She gestured cautiously with her hands.

"A Paladin? Of what Lion?!" Keith leaned forward, eyes wide.

"The White one. But.. it's gone, as is Lotor. We need the Blades help." Allura quickly stated.

Keith looked at her uncertainly.

xoxoxox

The sharp sounds of whirring magic in the ships inner workings made Lotor's ears flinch painfully at the loud noises that seemed to strike his eardrums like a blade. He refrained from opening his eyes as he tried to gain his bearings, the breathing behind him soft and almost non-existent. It couldn't be Ezor for her breaths were excited and loud, (she was never good at being quiet when around familiars.) and it couldn't be Zethrid because her breaths with taut and rough.

And.. Narti was out of the picture,so that left. 

"I know you're awake." Acxa stated calmly and Lotor slowly opened his eyes to look at the Galran maiden who spared no glance his way, her eyes trained on the galaxy before her. Nothing but space and opportunity. Unfortunately.

How far away from the ship was he? How close was he to the Empire?

Lotor tested his newfound binds, electrical Galran cuffs on his wrists, classic. This time, however, there were clamps around his upper arms, to ensure the former Prince wouldn't attempt the trick like he did last time.

He couldn't blame them.

Though he may be able to snap the electrical cuffs easily, he still would have these newfound clamps around his upper arms to worry about. Were they even fit to call cuffs? Lotor could still try the same trick, break the electrical cuffs as he did last ime, but the clamps were sturdy Galran metal, Lotor feared he couldn't break it as easily as the cuffs before Acxa got to him.

Lotor's sapphire eyes travelled to the ships panel, not having anything else to look at, he needed a distraction, perhaps a map so he knows what he's in for. An escape would be obvious, Acxa would be expecting it and Lotor would only wind up hurt more with this flimsy armor of his.

However, Lotor knew where he could be going, hadn't they mentioned it earlier? Perhaps some bounty over his head. Lotor didn't know, his head rocked, some unspoken pain behind his eyes. Zethrid really had a way with breaking things. How did he survive again?

Honestly, how did the Paladins take so many hits when they were so squishy and the armoring did little to protect them. He felt vunerable, was this why he was beaten so easily? Was he too cautious of this armoring?

"So, I see you still want to claim the bounty over my head." Lotor bit out despite his voice being calm. "What do you think you'll get out of this, Acxa? A promotion in ranking? A pretty title? The bold achievement of 'Oh, look at me, I captured Prince Lotor!'." He clicked his tounge and looked out the side window. "You won't gain anything from this, my father will make sure of that. He's not a generous man."

"I'll gain more than what you've ever given me." Acxa bit back, not trying to hide her hostility like Lotor did, she let the Prince know and feel that she didn't like him, not anymore at least.

"Harsh words and commands from my father is more than I've ever given you?" Lotor looked to the general, just barely hiding his flabbergasted look. "I gave you.. plenty, Acxa. I gave you as much kindness as I could muster." Lotor hid his hurt, he was extremely close to Acxa, she always being there when he needed it.

"And where was that kindness when you killed Narti in cold blood?" Axca snapped, her hands tightening around the controls. "You just kept taking and taking from people!"

"Acxa, I did it to protect us." Lotor solemnly explained, he didn't want to slay Narti either, he loved Narti, just as he did all his generals, Kova had a special place in his heart, but he gave the cat (that's what Haggar called him) to Narti so she could see. Even now he still looked at his sword that had been locked up by Allura, longingly, he was disgusted with himself, he didn't need Acxa reminding him. But he knew that Haggar had been watching them, he figured it out. 

"Killing Narti was protecting us?! What did she ever do?" Axca's voice raised, tone becoming tight, her control slipping as she squeezed the controls to the ship tighter.

"It's not what she did, it's what happened to her, Axca!" Lotor shouted back and Acxa glared at the Prince, hardly believing his 'lies'. "I followed you and your orders because of what your lineage is, because you said you didn't want to follow the harsh Galran ways, even if that was the reason you were banished. I respected that, Lotor. I respected you. But the way you kept stealing the lights out the sky, the lives of people, I've come to realize." she trailed off and glared at the former Prince.

"You're evil, just like Zarkon. There is no changing of your ways."

Lotor stared at her with widen eyes, he could feel his heart shatter into millions of pieces. His pride, gone with the wind, as was his dignity and self-preservation. She was right, wasn't she? He was bred like a Galran, his Altean ways shining through in his younger days, but hidden away as he was beaten everytime it showed. The only place it was appreciated it was in the tatical field. He was intelligent, far more that any previous Princes his age. He may be slender, small, or however the Galrans say, for a Prince, heir to the Empire. But Lotor wouldn't want to look like them anyways, most certainly not like his father.

But the way he was bred, despite his stature. Acxa may have a point.

"Acxa.. I--" Lotor was to say something, anything, but the harsh jerk of the ship had him nearly tumbling forward, with his arms bound, he was off balance, slightly, only slightly. 

"Get out." Acxa grumbled as the doors slid open, she didn't want to hear whatever Lotor said.

Oh no.

Lotor was dreading this, he had been trying to stall her, his words were true, but perhaps he could of gotten through to her. But their conversation had taken a turn for the worst and the exact opposite happened.

Perhaps the Paladins could make some brave rescue! Had they given up on him already? He knew the transition was too quick, he was ignorant to believe such a thing could be possible. Acceptance within a day? It all happened too quickly after all Lotor had done, they were probably waiting for this chance. The lion? Yeah right, an elaborate illusion. He's seen plenty of those.

Or one of them could of contacted his old generals. It could of all been a set-up. He grit his teeth, he was stupid to believe he could trust the Paladins. That was ignorant on his part. This armor unbefitting and making him feel dirty, how dare he even think of wearing such a thing? He felt sick.

Lotor grunted as he was forced roughly out of the ship by Acxa yanking on his collar and slamming him roughly into the side until they both made it down the side and onto the floor. No complaints came from Lotor, he felt he couldn't speak to her.

"Let's go, Emperor Zarkon is expecting your arrival." Acxa urged, the threat of the hand-held blaster at his lower back. Zethrid and Ezor at her sides as they surrounded Lotor as he walked, his balance looking more steady than how he physically and mentally felt.

His limbs ached, especially his head, courtesy of Zethrid as per stated earlier. But the horrid thoughts that bounced around his head couldn't of been caused by her.The Paladins laughing behind his back at the Castle Ship, snickering about how gulliable Lotor was, especially Allura.

His chest ached, he thought he had found something, but he was set up. What was new?

"Now. Move." Zethrid shoved him before Axca could open her mouth to urge the Prince into moving from his spot glued onto the ground. "You should be happy to see your father, Lotor." Ezor mocked as the four walked, their steps in sync from so many missions of them having to sync everything about them.

Their breathing, their movements, their footwork. They varied in fighting styles, yet still remained in step with Lotor. When he moved they moved, when he stepped they stepped. It was.. a connection they had that was slowly thinning and Lotor found that he wished he could desperately grasp at the thinning strings between them. 

But the heir to the Galran throne, present or not, begs nor acts desperate for anything. Pride was above all, self-preservation. Dignity. Lotor had been stripped of a few of those things-- maybe all? This armor being a sign of that. But he refused to let that let his spirit die like a fire being doused in cold water. Or had it already? Lotor couldn't tell anything by this point.

His steps stilled as he paused in front of the doors he dreaded to see. He didn't want to budge, but the ghosting threat of the hand-held against his lower back urged him to step forward, the doors groaning at the motion of them being opened by two Galran soldiers who didn't do as much as regard him as he walked up.

Lotor glared at his father, sitting haughtily on the throne, his body -- no, it shouldn't even be considered that. He looked fully machine, running off of corrupted purple Quintessence. Quintessence was a blessing and a curse, one that cursed his father into the evil being he was today. 

"Lotor." His father drawled, his voice seeming more mechanic since the last time Lotor saw him. Oh right, that was on his death bed, how quaint.

"Father." Lotor regarded Zarkon with a hateful look, eyes narrowed.

"Have those Paladin scum converted you so easily. I never knew you could be so.. submissive." The taunt didn't get past Lotor and the male's ears twitched, his expression annoyed.

"I was not 'converted' as you so curdely put it. I am far from submissive," Lotor shot back.

Zarkon sat up fully, regarding the generals in the back, "You are dismissed. You will be summoned for at a later time." his voice was filled with finality and dismissal, Lotor's old generals backing out of the room as if they were never there to begin with.

Zarkon stood up, Lotor noticing the tubes that flowed from the Quintessence containers on his back into his sides, Lotor also took the time to notice the absence of Haggar at his side like she was glued there.

"I know those colours." Zarkon regarded Lotor slowly, his voice icy and intimidating, those cold, purple, glowing eyes making Lotor's skin crawl uncomfortably and the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. He felt like shrinking into nothing but the flooring at this point, horrible memories flooding his mind at such a small cowering boy who tried so hard to impress his stone wall of a father and cuts, bruises and bandages alike covering his body.

Zarkon reached out and Lotor took a quick step back, his eyes narrowed, but his ears were trembling, Zarkon chuckling at the fearful expression that was displayed through the half-breeds ears. "Those are the colours of a White Paladin." Zarkon snatched Lotor up by his collar before the smaller could slink away again.

Lotor squirmed, "Put me down!" He gritted out, bearing his fangs at the Emperor who didn't respond to the threat.

"You dare to order me?! I am your Emperor, you may be my son, but you are no Prince, you are still Galran and you take orders from me!" Zarkon nearly shouted in Lotor's face and the former Prince flinched at the tone.

The dull fear of being harmed nibbling at the back of his head. Damn those horrible memories that tried to flood back into his mind. "I don't take orders from you anymore! As far as I know you are not even my father! My father is not a machine!" Lotor spat, forcing past the fear in the back of his mind.

The purple slits that were his fathers eyes narrowed dangerously and Lotor feared for the worst. He squeezed his eyes closed as he was raised up, back and thrown across the room. Lotor held down his cry of pain as he hit the doors of the throne room.

The younger shuffled to his knees, but as he saw his father nearly charging at him like an angry bull, Lotor cowered into the door, shoulders scrunching up and head lowering. "N-No! Please, don't hurt me!!" He yelled.

His pleas unfortunately were not answered as his hair was yanked upon, the metal claws cold and harsh against his scalp, the white strands of hair straining against his head as his head was yanked back. "Begging will get you nowhere this time. If I am not your father anymore, then you are nothing more than a prisoner that can be whipped at will. Had I not taught you anything? Insolent welp."

Lotor nearly opened his mouth to say something, but Zarkon was using his hair as a way to yank him around like a rag doll and his face was slammed directly into Zarkon's metal knee. Lotor blinked wildly as he was pressed against the wall, lights bursting from behind his eyes and warmth exploding from his nose. 

"Need I do more to make you yield to the Empire? The Paladins of Voltron is not the path you must follow." Zarkon's voice was harsh and Lotor had a bit of trouble focusing on his face, as disorted as it already was before his face was slammed into Galran forged metal.

"I.. will  _never_ yield. Aren't you the one who taught me that it was victory or death?" Lotor felt the snarky remarking coming on. That didn't mean he should of said it.

Zarkon gripped his throat forcefully, so hard that the clawed metal fingers dug into his skin, biting into it painfully and drawing the smallest amount of blood from the pinprick holes. Using his new grip, Zarkon slammed him against the door once again. "Say that again." his voice was dangerously low and Lotor knew not to test his patience at this point.

He was probably one step away from being dead on the floor somewhere. That wasn't good. Even if he were on his own, he wanted to remain in one piece. Even if that was all he had.

the shifting under the door behind Lotor had Zarkon tossing the former Prince to the ground. The guard jumped a bit at Zarkon's sudden standing there, but he quickly bypassed it. "Your Majesty, the ship! It has been infiltrated!" he alerted.

"Who dares to infiltrate the Galran main fleet?" Zarkon boldly stated, glaring down at the guard who stood up straighter.

"The Blade of Marmora, sir." 

Lotor perked up at that, the Blade was here? There was a bit of hope sparking in his chest now, a bit of hope only, but hope nonetheless.

"Stop them. No one gets near the throne room! Now!" Zarkon ordered loudly and the guard nodding, the other one staying behind. "And you're staying here with me, you will not get out of my sights while the blade attempts their 'rescue mission'." he laughed.

"Someone fetch me the witch." Zarkon yelled to the lone guard outside. The guard nodded and he was off, not too long after was Haggar showing her face from where ever she disappears to.

She looked at Lotor with a dark yet longing expression. "You called,your Majesty?" She murmured, lifting her gaze to meet his.

"You know what to do with the boy, do as you did to the others." 

Haggar looked back to Lotor and raised an eyebrow, his eyes widely looking back at her. "Another weapon." she murmured under her breath and raised her hand, pointing it at Lotor, palm facing him.

xoxoxox

Keith tugged his hood down, breathing heavily as he slashed the head off of another droid. "They know we're here by this point. Where's Lotor?!" He called into his comm.

Allura was on the other end, her partner Hunk as they scourered the other ends of the ship. "I'm not sure, Keith, i'm afraid we haven't found him either. Are any of the other Blades and Paladins having luck?" she inquired.

"Unfortunately no on our end." Keith answered after receiving the update from his team. 

"It was smart of you to open a worm hole, Allura, but what good is it if we can't find our target?" Pidge adjusted her glasses.

"Maybe he's in the throne room, I've already checked the cells." Lance suggested. "Which were empty by the way, really strange."

"Shiro? What about you?" Allura called over the intercomm as she moved with Hunk to get over to Pidge and Lance's position.

"Shiro?" Pidge called worriedly.

"We need to get to the throne room, maybe Shiro is already there." Keith said. The others agreed quickly, Shiro could be in trouble (as per usual) and they needed to help him.

Upon reaching the throne room after much hassle, the doors were wide open, Shiro turning a corner just as the others did. "Shiro, where were you?!" Lance nearly yelled.

"I was in the command center, apparently comm connections aren't so great there. The Blade is working on the others." He notified and the Paladins took a heavy breath of relief.

They all looked at each other, enough delaying things, they needed to get Lotor. This was the last place to look after all.

"It's so dark in here, I can't see a thing." Lance complained as he entered.

The familiar glow of a soft orange greeted their sights and they all paused. "Lotor?" Allura worriedly called out to the light.

"I've been awaiting your arrival, Paladins." it responded. The light moved closer, the lights in the throne room turning on one by one as he moved forwards behind him until he was only a few feet away from them.

"Thank goodness you're oka--.." Allura trailed off at the dull look in Lotor's eyes, his new attire, it wasn't his normal wear of general clothes, but it was most certainly Galran, but with a rust red colour and a dull gold and gray accent adorning parts of the armoring. It reminded Allura a bit of a less bulky armoring of Zarkon when he was much younger.

His hair tied back by a black ribbon and a black tiara resting upon his forehead with a dark purple jewel hanging from it. Allura noticed that the markings upon his face weren't his Altean ones, they looked like the red markings that were on Haggar's face when she was revealed to be Altean. 

Oh no.

"A funny joke, Lotor, come on." Pidge gave a lopsided smile to the taller, but Lotor gave her nothing but the same dull look he was giving the others. "...Lotor..?"

 

"Do not speak to me as if we are familiars, child." Lotor glared at Pidge who took a shocked step back.

"Something's not right here." she looked away to Shiro who was glaring harshly at Lotor, the sapphire eyes reflecting no light, no emotion. No. That was a lie. Shiro could see.. pain behind them, sadness. A cry for.. help?

"I was not ordered to give information, I shall have your heads upon the wall, and with the Lions all gathered here, the power will be in our favor." Lotor raised his sword, very similar to the one Allura has locked up in the Castle Ship.

"Lotor, it doesn't have to be this way, remember the White Lion? You are one of us!" Allura pleaded with him.

"The White Lion is nothing but a children's folk tale and you are a fool if you believe that. The Lions are picking the most ignorant people to pilot them now, aren't they? Thankfully they will be in more capable hands soon." he spun his sword around his fingers before gripping the handle and charging at the Paladins.

"Victory or Death!" He yelled and slashed his sword down into the ground, but when the Paladins dodged, he used it as leverage to push off of it and kick the closest Paladin in the face. Lance.

When Lance was down, Lotor detached his sword from the ground and swung it with such grace and skill that the other Paladins had a hard time dodging the wide swing as they took a step back.

Pidge equipped her spade and took a step back as she lifted her hands and aimed for the sword, or Lotor himself, both would disarm him.

Lotor noticed her tactic and rushed towards her, and just and just as Pidge launched it, a wild kick came out of nowhere, landing on the string of green that was Pidge's spade.

Keith grunted as a wide swing of a kick hit his arms, forcing him back into Allura as she just scarcely dodged a punch that cracked the wall. That could of been her head!

The three offenders backed up and next to Lotor. 

"A nice ploy, Lotor, tricking the Paladins like that! You're a great actor!" Ezor grinned from ear to ear as she crossed her arms.

"I was geninuenly angry with you, but I apologize for not realizing your plans earlier." Acxa bowed her head for a moment.

"I'm simply flowing with my team. As long as I get to bash some heads in." Zethrid pounded her fists together.

"I appreciate your praises, girls." Lotor stood up straight, emotion still void from his face. It was strange how they didn't find that weird either.

Even with Lotor's added back-up, they were still outnumbered, but now out powered.

"Feel like fleeing now, cowards?" Zethrid laughed and took a step forward, making the rest step back.

Shiro glared and charged forwards, Lance and Hunk backing him up. Shiro punched Lotor right in the gut with his Galran arm, making the Prince stumble back.

Lotor slashed his sword back at Shiro, nearly slicing off his arm in the process. His recovery time was.. fast.

Ezor leaped into the air and landed ontop of Lance and slammed him into a stunned Shiro who was then slammed into Hunk, making them all fall to the ground.

Zethrid ran over and slammed her fist down, the three rolling out of the way to dodge the deadly blow as it cracked the ground.

"We gotta get out of here!" Lance yelled as he stood up, bringing up his shield as he backed away.

"No! We've gotta save Lotor!" Pidge yelled, but as the other Paladins were for a tactical retreat, Allura lifted up Pidge and threw her over her shoulder as they ran out of the room, Acxa's blasts from her guns phasing off of their shields.

Once they were gone, the room was filled with silence.

"Forgive me, we let them slip through our grasp." Lotor sheathed his sword and turned halfway to look behind him.

Haggar narrowed her eyes as she closed the gateway in which she uses to see around the palace and looked at Lotor. "Let them go. When you meet again, you will be much stronger than them and the Lions will be ours."

Lotor smirked, "Yes, you are quite right." he chuckled and looked off at the open doors of the throne room. 

"Ooh, a training session." Ezor gleefully said and Acxa couldn't do anything by smile and shake her head. It was good to have Lotor back.

But.

For how long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long oml.  
> This took awhile to write out to get my ideas across correctly.  
> But technically Lotor is just being controlled oKAY GUYS IT'S OKAY DON'T CRY YET.  
> What he's wearing is like Galran general armor, with the red top, the black skin suit under, but the bottom half is like Zarkon's armor.  
> (I wanted Lotor to show belly i'm sorry-- hE HAS LIKE THE BEST SHAPE AND HIPS LIKE DON'T LIE TO ME SKSKSKSKSKS)
> 
> Okay bye.


End file.
